


Cats Live Only Once

by Desty



Series: Crimson Girls [1]
Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Lovelink AU, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Online Dating, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desty/pseuds/Desty
Summary: Sayuri isn't human, but she's living as one of them. Two years ago, she moved to the States with her best friend. Healing from her past, she now craves to find a real connection... A soulmate.This is the story of her emancipation and her meeting with the sweetest prisoner.
Relationships: Austin Russo/MC, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Crimson Girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Wait and See

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will enjoy it ! :D
> 
> Feedback and kudos are more than welcomed <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story's introduction.
> 
> Meet the MC, Sayuri !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music to set the mood :  
> The Brick - Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross (Watchmen OST)

“Why is it so damn cold again…”

Sayuri gripped at her leather jacket even more tightly. She hated the cold. It reminded her of not so pleasant memories, ones she was trying to bury deep inside her mind. She blew some warm air over her hands, trying to fight the numbness growing steadily in all her extremities. A cloud of smoke escaped her lips as she did it and she silently watched it disappear in the darkness of the night. It made her look up at the sky and she shivered. A new moon was coming, she could feel it, like a centipede climbing up her spine. 

She walked a few steps down the deserted and dark alley. As she passed in front of a shopwindow, she saw her reflexion and took time to rearrange strands of white hair behind an ear. Her caramel skin was slightly flushed by the cold and her curvy form disappeared under layers of clothes. She used to hate how she looked, since it often caused disgusted glances and insults behind her back where she came from. But she had gradually accepted it after leaving home.

She wrapped her arms around her again and dipped her nose in her oversized wool scarf. The soft fabric made her sensitive nose twitch and she refrained from sneezing. Dirtying her brand new cloth was definitely not what was planned tonight. She reached for her left jacket pocket and took out her phone. She turned it on after a soft touch on the screen. She got blinded by the sudden light for a second and scrolled through her latest conversation with her best friend and work partner, Shanna. No notification whatsoever had popped. She grunted and wrote a new text, angrily hitting the letters.

Sayuri : ‘Ok, so you better have a REALLY good explanation to why you are NOT HERE. I swear, if I die from freezing because you went to PARTY ALONE AGAIN, I’m reincarnating as a ghost to drill a hole in your skull !’

She read the text again and hit the “Send” button with a satisfied grin. If this couldn’t make her best friend react, she was doomed to go to their community meeting alone. She kept the phone in one hand and leaned against the wall behind her. She regretted it instantly as she jumped at the cold sensation piercing through the tough material of her vest. Smitten by the biggest goosebumps, she cursed Shanna with all her might. 

Once the chills were gone, she looked up again, this time watching the sign above her head. It said : “Di Marco, Italian Gelato and Delicacies''. She was supposed to meet with the other young woman at 8:30 pm in front of the store. As she walked down the alley again, this time to reach for the shop’s backdoor, her phone screen lit up and started buzzing. It was Shanna, certainly calling her after seeing her angry message. She swiped the green button and waited for her to speak.

“...”

“Oh… You are really angry with me…” Shanna said with a sigh.

“...”

“Come on Kitty Cat ! Don’t make me start an apologetic monologue !” Sayuri knew she was certainly pouting by the tone of her voice. This added to the silly nickname her friend usually gave her and she ended up scoffing.

“I knew it ! You are making fun of me again !” Shanna said.

“Oh, Ancestors, you have no idea !” She answered with a smirk. “So, where have you been ? I’m not lying to you, it’s nearly 9 pm, it’s cold, I’m freezing… And I’d hate to go to our monthly Descendants’ reunion on my own… Being bored without you is no fun.” 

She heard muffled noises on the other end of the call.

“Yeah, about that, I’m already on my way to this shitty meeting. Gonna go in the Veil so I’ll be there shortly. I’ll tell you about what happened after yesterday’s evening when I get there. The meeting is at Tino’s place, right ?”

“Well, yes… Like every two months since we came here…” 

“Uh ! It’s strange ! I can’t hear what you say ! Must be the Veil closing behind me !" Shanna teased her. "Be there in 10 minutes girl.” She hung up before Sayuri could reply.

Sayuri sighed and put her phone back in her jacket's pocket. She concentrated and the singular smell of ozone drawn by magic reached her sensitive nostrils as she used her ability to feel spells. The Veil was the name given to a place where few creatures were able to move freely, a hidden realm where they could "spirit away" without being seen by humans and most of all the other living beings. The interactions with the physical dimension, while hiding in the Veil, were of course severely punished, if they endangered the population. Both Sayuri and Shanna could use it to travel safely. Sayuri's family wasn't the one who had taught her to spirit away. She had learned it in New York City with the help of one of the most amazing ladies she knew : Shanna's aunt.

Aunt Miwa was the one who had taken care of them as they arrived in America. She had helped them get a job, become autonomous, heal after the years they had spent in Sayuri's family back in Japan... In short, she had mended them both. She was a mischievous and funny lady who Sayuri suspected to have a secret collection of not-so-glamorous photos of her "wild girls". She laughed softly remembering how Miwa had found them one day, crumbled on her couch in unconventional sleeping positions, just after they had spent the night hitting bars. She was indeed like a second mother for her.

Sayuri finally spotted the soft footsteps of Shanna going down the alley while being in the Veil. The ozone smell got stronger and her friend appeared, as if she was coming out of a misty cloak. Shanna arbored silky raven long hair, which had a bluish shade, and dark purple eyes. This evening, she was wearing a black shirt that let the hem of her bra appear above the neckline, and a pair of high waist jeans tucked in burgundy boots. She also wore the same jacket as Sayuri : it was a matching gift from Shanna’s aunt they received two years ago after they came to the States. 

She met her with a large smile and rushed her for a hug. Shanna was an inch above average in terms of height, so Sayuri got slammed against her chest. She let out a muffled annoyed noise and started to wriggle.

“That’s what you get for being a sassy kitten, girl !” Shanna was laughing out loud.

She let Sayuri go after a few seconds, still grinning at her.

“Making fun of my height is not fair, you bird head !” Sayuri was pouting. “And you deserved the sassiness !”

“Yeah, I’m really sorry Kitty Cat ! Can’t help teasing you about it... But brace yourself, I have the best story to tell !” She retorted.

Sayuri started to walk towards the shop’s backdoor again, this time with Shanna following her closely.

“First, we get down to business here. “ She turned around and pointed a finger at Shanna. “Then, I kick your ass and make you spill the beans !”

She reached for the doorknob and entered the building, Shanna laughing behind her.


	2. Meeting the Descendants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A comforting talk with one of the community's leader.
> 
> Also, you will get to know Sayuri's crazy coworkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music to set the mood :  
> Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Her eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the dim light. Around twenty people were gathered in the back room of the closed Italian shop. A scene had been elevated in a corner for the occasion. Sayuri immediately spotted the owner, a middle-aged round man wearing a long well-groomed beard. His name was Agostino Marco, often referred as Tino amongst their supernatural community, the Descendants of Spirits. He could be considered as one of the leaders of Seattle’s regroupment, arbitrating the issues they came across. 

Tino was already talking to two youngsters when the girls came in. They headed toward him to pay their respects. His face lit up even more than usual when he recognized them.

“Ah ! The wild girls are finally here ! Only ten minutes late, a new record !” He said with a loud voice, making a few people turn around to see what was happening. He had a sharp Italian accent that Sayuri found adorable.

She said in an half-annoyed tone :

“Tino, you know we don’t like being called like that…”

“Oh, personally, I don’t mind being wild !” Shanna intervened, which made Sayuri roll her eyes.

“I remember as if it was yesterday when Miwa entrusted both of you to this circle… This is how she still refers to you now, you know.” Tino continued.

“Well, Auntie is always the first to turn things upside down in her own funny way.” Shanna said. “Are we still waiting for someone here ?’’ She then asked.

Tino looked around and ran a hand through his beard, certainly checking a mental list of all members. He sighed.

“I don’t see your boss, girls…”

It was Sayuri’s turn to sigh. 

“I’ll give him a call.” She offered.

“Oh wait, I’ll do it !” Shanna said with a mischievous grin. “I’m going to find something to make him quickly bring his sorry ass here.”

The black-haired girl went out through the backdoor. Sayuri was left alone with Tino. She turned around and smiled.

“How is your son doing Tino ?” She asked.

“Oh same old things, his mom and I are desperately trying to make him go to a big university after high school. The kid doesn't want us to pay for it. He says he wants to do things his way and stop being a burden to his parents.” Tino said while shrugging.

“He loves both of you. That’s why he’s so reluctant.” Sayuri answered while patting Tino's arm. “I’m sure if you sit down and have a talk it will be solved one way or another.”

Tino chuckled softly.

“Enough talking about my problems ! You’ve been with us for a few months now. Everything is still okay ?” He asked.

Sayuri gave him a half-smile. 

“Yeah, I guess we are alright”

“Oh, what’s the matter ? You know I can clearly feel something has been bothering you. You can count on me if you want a listening ear and some Dad talk.” 

Tino was one of the few Sayuri knew for sure he was a good person. He had a golden heart and was a pillar of wisdom and serenity in their group. He was able to calm down most of the arguments and remained as partial and just as he could as their judge. So, she answered with her best sincerity :

“I feel like I’m at a crossroad.” She waved her hand in Shanna’s direction. “I have Shanna by my side and it’s not going to change soon, but I don’t feel whole anymore. Perhaps my bestial instincts are finally kicking in… But I’m not sure. I think I've finally overcome this whole arranged wedding situation that forced me to leave…” 

She went through her whole story before moving to Seattle with him before finally looking down at her hands and clenching her fists. “I’m ready to move on and look outside of my shell. But I’m scared at the same time.” She looked up at Tino. He had patiently listened to her talk.

He ran his hand in his beard, his signature move, took the time to put the right words together and finally answered.

“Sayuri, you are a good person. It’s normal to have these needs. Look at us !” He extended his arms and showed her the whole community. “We are together because we seek socialization. I’m happy you’re finally healing, girl. Be proud of who you are, who you’ve become. You have all right to be scared. The unknown has this funny effect on people. But please, dearly please, don’t end up rejecting affection because you’re frightened. And come to me, Miwa or Shanna when you have questions.”

Sayuri gave Tino a weak smile.

“Don’t worry Tino, I know I can count on you. But…” She looked away embarrassed. “I’m not talking about this kind of relationship… I’m looking for an even deeper connection…”

Tino’s eyes widened. “Oh ! You want to find love ?” He asked.

Sayuri blushed at his words. “No ! ...I mean, yes ! But not yet ! Not. Yet.” She coughed in an attempt to let some of the growing embarrassment go away. “I want to take it slow, meet people, try new things… This is really new for me. So… Yeah, baby steps… I guess ?” She muttered, completely lost.

Tino smiled and patted her arm. 

“You know, I met my wife Linda in the community. So I can’t speak about all kinds of relationships we can have as we live among humans. But I can talk about love, about affection and finding a suited partner. You are not even forced to look for the one yet Sayuri. You have the right to try what being with someone else feels like before everything. What I mean to say is that you have to let it naturally come to get you. I'm sure a nice young woman like you will find an adequate partner in no time.” 

Sayuri repelled tears from forming at the corner of her eyes. She was thanking all the gods she knew everyday for letting her choose a different path.

“You’re a super Dad Tino.” She said with a genuine smile.

He laughed out loud and patted her head again. “Anytime Sayuri !”

Shanna chose this moment to come back. She had an annoyed look across her pretty face. Tino raised an eyebrow. 

“This idiot is spilling his guts. He got so drunk yesterday at our bar’s afterparty, he’s still hungover.” She put her phone back in her jeans’ backpocket.

“Isn’t he supposed to hold his own when he drinks ?” Tino asked.

Both Sayuri and Shanna scoffed.

“Yes, when he doesn’t drink like it’s the end of the fucking world !” Shanna replied, still grinning. “The twins received a whisky shipment from their parents. Premium quality I’ve heard. But they started a drinking contest with it before anyone could actually taste !”

Tino held his head with one hand and shook it from right to left slowly.

“Benjamin will never change !” He then looked around. “Now that you mention it, Nairna and Lachlan aren’t here either.”

At the same moment, the door opened with a rattling noise and two blonde youngsters came in. 

“Now, talk about timing.” Tino whispered, before clapping his hand two times and continuing with a loud voice to reach the entire public. “Ok, we can start soon since everyone is finally here ! Please gather around the scene, we’ll resume the session in 5 minutes !” He then faced the girls again. “See you later and take care, both of you, ok ?” 

They both nodded. He smiled and they watched him step away, before turning to greet the newcomers.

The two of them were already arguing loudly as they came in. You could hear it all across the room. 

Sayuri waved her hand to draw their attention, also as an attempt to stop their heated discussion. “You’re late fishes ! You lost the bet !”

Shanna turned around and lowered her head to whisper in Sayuri’s ear without being seen. “We… We had a bet ?” She muttered.

“No, we didn’t, but they seem so wasted, they won’t remember what happened yesterday ! So don’t mess this up, okay Birdie ? Free food incoming !” She answered with the same voice level.

Shanna hid a smile and nodded in answer.

The twins joined them. They looked really shabby, as if they had been repeatedly dying inside all day long. 

Nairna, the sister, spoke first :

“We had a bet ?”

Shanna bit her lip and looked away to refrain a laugh. Sayuri walked on her feet with a heel to make her stop. She sent a huge innocent looking smile to the twins.

“Yes ! Of course Shanna told me you had a bet.” The interested one shook her head in approbation, which earned her another strike on her feet. “First duo to get to the monthly meeting offers lunch in the restaurant chosen by the others.”

Lachlan, the other sibling, pinched his nose and grunted.

“My brain is short-circuited. I don’t recall accepting this but I don’t recall the entire night either… So I think it’s your win.” He then turned to face his sister. “Oh and Sis, next time I’m not following one of your amazing ideas !” He blurted.

“But my ideas are always ah-ma-zing !” She retorted while shrugging. “You’re just not up for the challenge.” She teased.

“Whatever...” Lachlan yawned. “Too tired to argue again… I hope this thing won’t take long. I’ve an urgent need to make love to my bed, like right now.” His aquamarine eyes were underlined by huge dark circles.

Nairna’s eyes suddenly lit up and she grabbed Shanna and Sayuri’s arms.

“Girls ! You will never guess what I found !” She seemed overly excited.

Sayuri frowned her eyebrows. 

“Hm… Well, I guess it’s related to your quest for steam and spiciness ?” She offered as an answer.

Lachlan was looking at his sister with narrowed eyes.

“I have a bad feeling about this…” He said.

His sister struck him lightly with an elbow, which made him back off with both hands raised.

“This time, it’s an actual amazing thing, jackass !” She pouted before refocusing her attention on the other two. “I tried what the humans call a “dating app” !” She smiled and waited for an acclamation from the trio, but they were just sternly looking at her with round eyes. 

Shanna finally broke the silence.

“That’s nice… But you didn’t know it existed ?”

Nairna’s mouth dropped open.

“You never warned me such a thing existed ! It’s sooooooo useful, I’ve been seeing a few boys and girls through the app I’m on.” She looked Sayuri in the eyes. “You should try it Sayu ! Would help you soften up a bit... “

“Fuck you Nairna !” She interrupted her, which made Nairna grin. Sayuri was wearing a forced smile across her face. Nairna’s words had in fact hit a really sensitive nerve, but she didn’t want to let it show too much. 

And Nairna, with her legendary lack of tact, started explaining how she got on the app. Too often, she had trouble reading the atmosphere in a room. Her brother was always the one solving the misunderstandings it caused. Also, if the meeting wasn’t starting soon, she would’ve kept talking about dating apps for hours.

“So you see, it’s called Lovelink. You just have to create a profile with a simple description, like what you like, what you’re looking for… Oh and I nearly forgot, you have to put a picture of yourself ! A flattering one of course ! And…”

While she continued talking, Sayuri felt Shanna’s reassuring arm on her back. Lachlan, not an instant fooled by her smiling facade, also whispered in her ear :

“Sorry about Nairna. You know how she gets when she's fixated on something…”

“It’s okay Lach. Can’t say I’m used to it yet, but there’s progress.” Sayuri answered, really smiling this time. 

Tino’s voice finally resonated in the room. It made everyone hush and listen, including Nairna. Sayuri silently thanked Tino for his perfect timing.

She was half concentrated on what was told, since this meeting was in fact more about making sure everyone was here and safe, than discussing matters. She had trouble admitting it, but Nairna’s suggestion was a good one for once. An app could actually let her gather some courage before trying anything since she would be hidden behind her screen… And she would also be able to prove to this thick headed Scottish girl that she was able to flirt !

She searched for her phone in her pocket and swiped the screen to unlock it. She discreetly downloaded the app, while she felt Shanna’s gaze on her. Her friend silently smiled at her and she returned it. Shanna knew Sayuri had finally started to move on. And she would always be the first one to give her a push if she got second thoughts…


	3. Tea and Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austin and Sayuri's POV before swiping right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music to set the mood :  
> Guns N' Roses - Paradise City  
> Halestorm - 'I Like It Heavy'

“Couldn’t they at least raise the temperature here ? It’s freezing.”

Austin’s question remained unanswered by the guard in charge of the library. He just shrugged and continued to type God knew what on his computer. Seven years in this shithole and he still got the same reaction from this four-eyed guy. He sighed and went in the library’s back, hands tucked in his orange pants’ pockets. He slowly looked around : as usual no convict except him was taking the time to come in here. Austin ran a hand over the books’ backs in the poetry alley, as if he was searching for one, until he reached a darker corner of the room. He turned around again to check if anyone was able to see him. Once he was sure to be alone and out of the guard’s line of sight, he bent over a shelf to get a hidden volume. He then sat on a small bench to finally enjoy one of his few privacy moments. Surrounded by the bookshelves and facing a window through which he could see the sky - minus the metal bars, he almost felt… free. 

The other good point of this spot was that he couldn’t be fully seen by the guard behind all the books, while he could clearly spot who was coming over. Back resting against the wall, he opened the poetry anthology. It was where he kept his little treasure : he had cut some of the pages to make his smartphone fit inside. Obviously, these devices were strictly forbidden where he was now living. He had replaced other inmates’ at their jobs during months to get enough cash for having one smuggled inside. He could’ve gotten it by doing way dirtier jobs, but he was not dumb enough to dip into something sordid, considering he was already in enough shit on his own. Being on death row during seven years and dealing with his colourless daylife, that was sufficient. And the real worst part was him being innocent. 

Austin gritted his teeth remembering thanks to who his life got so messed up in the first place. He shook his head and turned his phone on. As desperate as it sounded, in the first place, he had bought it to try to get out of here. He had regained hope a few months before, when his lawyer had given him the news that all the witnesses in his case had been killed and that it had been reopened. 

However, the main witness had remained unfound even after police searches all over the State. So, Austin had gone back to his starting point and the phone had suddenly seemed useless. But it wasn’t until he had realized he could just talk to someone from the outside. Since he was going to meet his fate sooner or later, he could at least enjoy his last weeks on Earth talking to decent people.

Austin roamed through the Internet while thinking about what his options were. He couldn’t risk going on an open social media like Facebook or Twitter. He would be spotted way too fast by the authorities. Well, to be honest, the risk was present everywhere when he needed to contact random people from the outside. A pop-up ad suddenly gave him an idea : why not a dating app ? The idea of chatting through this kind of service was a bit reluctant, and he had never used one, but it seemed the safest for now. 

He searched for one and randomly picked the first on the list, called Lovelink. He started downloading it and while his phone was working on his own, he took paper and a pen out of his back pocket to start scribbling down a few verses. The good thing about captivity was that he now had too much alone time to think on his hands. He lifted his eyes from his notes and took a look at the time on his phone. He still had roughly an hour of time before going back in his cell.

He risked a look beside the clock on the device and saw the notification announcing the end of the download.

He opened the app and sighed as he had to create his profile. He rummaged through his phone's folders. Austin wasn’t the only one with a smuggled device inside the prison. Another prisoner with the name of Damien had helped him take a few pictures in secret. He knew it was dumb, but he wanted to leave a memento, even though he was alone. Also, he had downloaded a few from his hacked old email account, a way to remind him of who he was. 

After a few more scrolls, he chose one that announced the colour first hand : he was wearing the recognizable orange convict pants and stood in front of a barbed wire fence. He didn’t want to be dishonest with anyone, playing his cards on the table and leaving them the choice to talk to him knowing his situation.

He then took his time and wrote a small introduction and description. He read it attentively again and hit the “Create Profile” button. Austin didn’t know why but he was slightly embarrassed and stressed. It was a fucking dating app… What was he even thinking ? He felt dumb but fought the urge to delete everything. It wasn’t in his genes to chicken out for this kind of thing… Right ? Seven years without talking to normal people… He couldn’t even remember the last time he actually flirted with anyone… 

With a sigh, he leaned his back against the cold concrete wall again and started swiping left or right. He still had a few more minutes to look at the profiles before morning roll-call.

* * *

“Wait ! Shanna ! Hand over my phone !” 

Sayuri was running after her best friend in the apartment they shared. The morning after the meeting, she had found Shanna waiting for her to wake up and to help her build a “perfect Sayuri Lovelink profile” - her exact words. But Shanna had ended up doing everything on her own, not even letting her take a look at either the profile picture and her self introduction. 

“No way girl !” She suddenly stopped in the middle of the living room, turned around and showed her the profile she was creating on Lovelink. Sayuri nearly bumped into her and looked up. “Tadaah ! Meet Sayuri 2.0 !”

Sayuri jumped and snatched her phone back from her hand. It took her a huge effort to refrain herself from uttering a strangled scream, when she saw what her friend had done. She sent her an angry look.

“When in the world have I become so… So like THIS ?” She pleaded.

Shanna put both her hands on her hips and replied :

“Which part is not right, Kitty Cat ?”

Sayuri went through the description again.

_“Looking for someone to rock my world... And I’ll rock yours too <3” _

She looked at Shanna from over the phone with narrowed eyes.

“I’d say the introduction is ok.” She conceded. “Let’s check the real description…” She said while starting to walk around the living room.

Shanna sat down on the sofa and crossed her arms. The sufficient look she had on was enough to give Sayuri the urge to find something to argue about. She focused back on her “2.0 profile” and started reading again. 

_“After bad past experiences, I’m looking for someone real, with whom I’ll be able to be myself, someone who will sweep me off my feet. Music fuels my everyday life <3.” _

She read it aloud to Shanna and said : “Wow, you even put the heart emoji again... Seriously Shan’ ! I don’t use emojis !”

“Like hell you don’t ! Now stop complaining and sit down with me. We need to pick a good pic for you.” She patted the cushion beside her.

Sayuri surrendered and handed her her phone. Then, she summoned her magic as she stood behind the sofa, out of Shanna's field of view. She shifted into her cat form with a ruffling sound. In fact, both Shanna and Sayuri came from shapeshifters' bloodlines and could transform at will.

They were often hanging at the apartment in their other forms. It was just comfier to transform and settle on a bunch of plaids. Sayuri especially loved to be a cat when it was cold outside, sneaking onto Shanna’s lap while they were watching something on the television. 

She yawned and stretched before walking around the sofa. She jumped swiftly on the coffee table in front of Shanna. Since her friend was already attentively looking into the photo folders, she reached for one of her knees with her front paws and started kneading it.

Shanna lifted her arms to take a look at her.

“Using your high cuteness level in this form won’t make you gain time you know.” She grinned. “I’m not giving up Kitty Cat.”

Sayuri showed her teeth and mewled as an answer. Ozone filled the room again and she shifted back.

“I knew I had smelled magic. You’re already too embarrassed so you chose to come as a cat, uh ?” She laughed. 

Sayuri's cheeks grew pink. She chose to ignore what Shanna had just said and got off the coffee table. 

“So, what’s your idea ?" She said in an even tone. "I’m all ears… For now.” She continued, sitting next to fer friend.

“My idea is… this !” Shanna turned the phone in Sayuri’s direction with a huge smile on her face.

For once this morning, she was pleasantly surprised by what she had chosen. It was a photo Shanna had actually taken of her a week ago. She was wearing a white crop top and deep blue jeans that let the tattoo on the side of her belly show. She had a small trail of cat paws that disappeared at some point under her pants’ hem, following the curve of her groin. She was sitting upside down on the sofa, legs on the backrest, her hair a white mess around her head, a playful grin on her face and hands resting on each side of it. She remembered Shana had insisted on taking the photo to prove she looked good with red lipstick on. Sayuri had to admit, she felt womanly and attractive in this picture. 

“So, not one when I play the drums ?” She asked after an awkward moment spent glaring at herself.

“Nope, not yet.” Shanna gave her phone back. “You need to keep some secrets to you… Teasing is an art Kitty Cat.” She winked and it made Sayuri roll her eyes.

She went through her profile again to ensure everything was okay, then hit the “Create Profile” button. 

A pink confirmation pop-up came on her screen and she took a look at the first profile coming on her screen. Shanna had leaned on her shoulder to watch with her. She hit the red cross a few times before laughing in front of Cpt. Muffin’s profile.

“I could have just put a cat selfie.” She said to Shanna.

“I doubt it’s working 100% for the person behind this cute kitty.” She replied amused. 

Sayuri went back to her task at hand and swiped left on a few more profiles.

Seeing one, Shanna stopped her hand.

“Look at him, he looks nice !”

“Have you really seen his photo ? The ring on his finger ?” Sayuri retorted.

"Oops, my bad. Married men are definitely banned.” She marked the last word with a thumb down, which made the other girl grin.

After a few more minutes where Sayuri had only swiped right on a few boys, Shanna stretched her back. She stood up and asked :

“I’m making tea. Fancy a cup ?” 

“Sure !” Sayuri replied without lifting her eyes from the phone.

Shanna walked away to the small kitchen.

Sayuri hit the red cross one more time and stopped moving, eyes locked on the picture on her screen. 

“Oh…” was all she found to say. 

She felt a shiver down her spine similar to when she was shapeshifting, a sensation that made her purr and bend her back as a cat. 

From the tattoo sleeves on his arms to his piercing silver blue gaze, the man on her phone was gorgeous beyond words. She couldn’t explain it, but she was feeling real and raw attraction. 

The first moment of heat passed and she went through his description. She raised an eyebrow.

Shanna came back from the kitchen with two large mugs filled with steaming hot tea. She put them on the coffee table before sitting next to her friend again.

“You know frowning makes more wrinkles !” She said, which earned her a small elbow hit in the arm. “Ouch ! Ok, ok, I deserved this one !”

She looked at Sayuri’s phone and clapped her hands.

“This one is hot, as in steaming hot ! Why are you hesitating ?” She asked.

“His bio says he’s in prison.” Sayuri sighed. “It smells like catfish and trouble.”

“Wow ! Hot and badass prison boy !” Shanna smirked.

"Shan ! You're not helping me !" Sayuri rolled her eyes.

“What ? I'm just stating the obvious !" She chuckled and added with a playful smile : "If he ends up being an ass, you can just blacklist him. And give him my phone number as compensation.”

Sayuri gave her a nudge again, which caused Shanna's laughter. 

After they stopped gently squabbling, Sayuri let a long sigh out.

“I hope he isn’t an ass. He looks like a… good person ? He’s even a poet. We have music… or at least lyrics in common.” She risked.

Shanna looked closer at the picture.

“And I can assure you one thing : with arms like these, he could lift you easily.” She analyzed.

Sayuri felt her ears and cheeks heat. She wasn't sure how far the implication went. She coughed.

“A lot of people can actually lift me you know… Including you.” She retorted, avoiding the subject.

“Ok, let me reformulate !” Shanna leaned even closer and whispered in her ear. “He could hold you for hours.”

Sayuri’s brain chose to log out, leaving her to deal with not so innocent thoughts that she tried to ignore. 

“Yeah, right, he has nice arms…With tattoos... Whatever...” She finally muttered with a smile before sliding away from her best friend.

Shanna smiled and took her mug from the table before blowing air to cool it down.

Sayuri took a breath in and swiped right.

“Now you just have to wait for him to match with you !” Shanna explained.

Sayuri locked her phone and put it face down on the table. She turned to face her friend with a grin.

“Now I think you owe me an explanation for yesterday’s meeting !”

Shanna turned her gaze away and sipped some tea.

“Shan… I’m going to knead you to death if you don’t speak !” Sayuri threatened.

“You wouldn’t dare !” Shanna squeaked. 

“You bet !” Sayuri said before shapeshifting.

Shanna put her mug back down on the table right in time to catch an angry cat in her arms.

* * *

Austin was going through the profiles on his phone at a steady rhythm. He didn’t have too much time left before roll call and still needed to hide his phone back in safety. He passed a blue-haired girl who seemed nice, but got less enthusiastic after reading her bio. Not the kind of girl who would commit, especially with a guy in his situation. 

He swiped left a few more times and nearly did it again for her.

He got instantly captivated by gentle brown eyes and red lips curled into a naughty smile. The girl on his screen seemed as sweet as a cinnamon roll, fair hair highlighting her figure and golden skin exposed. He gulped at the sight of the black drawing on her side. Did it really go lower than her belt ?

He shook his head nervously and read both her motto and description. She seemed… nice. And closer to what he was looking for right now. 

He swiped right without hesitating, he would read her profile again later. He just had the time to see the match notification on his screen, before hearing the signal for roll call. He sweared, turned off his phone and hid it back before rushing out. 

Only one thought was on his mind as he lined up with the other inmates : he had to go back to the library during the afternoon.


	4. Respectfully Staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chat with Austin.
> 
> I kept some of the original lines to get the chat started, as well as a part of the scenario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music to set the mood :
> 
> The Pretty Reckless - Heaven Knows

Sayuri was cleaning the dishes after she had shared a meal with Shanna while watching TV.

“I still can’t believe you actually hit on a guy without telling me.” She yelled from the kitchen to be heard by her friend over the noise.

Shanna had started seeing some random boy who often came at the bar during weekends.

“I told you, we’re just friends with benefits !” She answered with the same voice level. “Connor is studying musicology at the uni.”

Sayuri dried her hands with a towel before joining Shanna on the old sofa. She had prepared two new mugs full of warm tea and displayed a few plaids so they could lay down and discuss a bit. It was how they usually spent their days off : lazing around on the couch, running errands when needed, going shopping or for a walk when they felt like doing it.

“Musicology ?” Sayuri repeated while settling under the warm covers.

“Yes, he got interested in my singing skills and wanted a private show.” Shanna answered with a naughty smile Sayuri knew too well.

Sayuri rolled her eyes. “Right ! A private show... Hope this one is at least nice !” She scoffed.

Shanna shrugged and drank some tea before answering :

“Don’t let it bother you too much Grandma.” She winked. “It’s not as if I had met him on a dating app thanks to Nairna's awesome advice.” She mocked with a grin.

Sayuri nearly spitted the tea she had in mouth. She had forgotten to check the app after setting her phone to charge in her bedroom. She put her cup on the coffee table in such a hurry, a few drops went flying on the wooden surface. She jumped from the sofa and ran towards her room under Shanna’s amused look.

She crawled quickly on her bed and took her phone from her bedside table. She took a look at the notifications on it. A “New match !” popped on her screen. She whooped when she realized who had swiped right on her profile.

“Guess who’s got a hot match ?” She asked victoriously from her room.

“Your prison boy ? Has he even said anything yet ?” Shanna retorted calmly.

“Not yet.” A ring came from her phone at the same moment. “Wait, he just did !”

“Have fun ! Come tell me how it went later.” 

“Of course !” Sayuri finally said before opening the chat with trembling hands.

She was all kind of nervous for obvious reasons.

She let a disappointed sigh out as she saw Austin’s first text.

Austin : You there ?

Not particularly nice and enticing. She jumped of surprise when a second text came in.

Austin : Hello ??

Well, that was a harsh start… She tipped her answer while reassuring herself. Seven years in prison could surely make anyone forget how to normally talk. Right?

Sayuri : I’m here ! Sorry…

Austin : Busy flirting with other matches, huh ?

“The hell ?” She thought aloud. She snorted and shook her head. Hopefully, he wouldn’t keep on being an ass.

Sayuri : Actually, no. 🤨

Sayuri : Your profile caught my eye. 😌

A : Oh ! What part ?

S : Your profile pic.

S : Pretty good-looking ! 😉

A : You don't look so bad yourself.

A : Definitely my type.

His words made Sayuri suddenly blush and also feel more confident about trying to flirt. But first, there was something she needed to know...

S : Oh really ? I need more details !

S : But before anything…

S : I wanted to confirm something… 😕

A : Okay, shoot.

S : I'm just a little confused. Are you really in jail ?

A : You gonna leave if I say yes ?

S : Of course not ! I promise you. I won’t ghost you. 

A : Then, let’s just say for now that the orange pants and barbed wires are real.

Sayuri felt a rush of sadness. If all his bio was in fact true, then it meant he had been wrongly accused of… murder. She was confused about what to answer.

A : You still here ?

S : Yes, sorry !

S : I just don’t know what to say yet.

A : You don’t have to say a thing.

A : I don’t need pity or any other bullshit.

S : Trust me, I don’t want to make you feel like that. 

S : I just want to ask, are you holding up in here ?

The answer took more time to come.

A : Been seven years in this shithole for something I didn’t do.

A : I’d say I got used to all this.

A : Still, thanks for asking how I am. Feels nice to hear it again after all these years.

It wasn’t a sufficient answer, but Sayuri knew it was too early to ask for more. And risk that he withdrew in a tougher shell.

S : You're welcome ! 😘 And thanks for trusting me with the truth !

S : So basically why are you on Lovelink ? 

S : Is it even allowed in here ? 😨

A : Ahah, of course it isn’t.

A : And to answer your first question, I just want to talk to people.

A : Real, nice people.

S : Then, how long do I have you for myself ? 😉

S : I’ll try to be the most real, nicest for you.

A : Thirty more minutes or so.

A : And I’d rather talk about you than me.

A : I'm more interested in what you're all about.

A : Hobbies, favorite food, anything.

S : I assure you, you are also interesting 😉

A : I'm always happy to please 😏

S : 🤭

S : So, what would you like to talk about first ?

A : What are your occupations beside flirting here ?

S : I wouldn’t call it an occupation. 🙂

S : I downloaded the app yesterday and got dragged here for better and worse.

A : Ahah, who got the idea to put you on Lovelink ?

S : I did. Well, just at first.

S : Downloaded, then chickened out since flirting is not my forte.

S : But my BFF caught me red-handed and here I am ! 🤗

A : I'm happy she made you do it.

A : Since I get to talk to the nice and real you.

S : 😘

A : Sounds to me you two are close.

S : Damn right ! 😁

S : BFF since childhood, we work and even live together.

S : She’s my closest family.

A : Yeah, family's definitely everything. 

Sayuri waited a few more seconds before receiving another text from him.

A : You still didn’t talk about your hobbies.

S : Gotta reveal secrets one at a time 😉

S : Can’t ruin the suspense 😋

A : Oh, so you like teasing, uh ?

S : Pleading guilty 🤭.

A : Just remember that two can play this game... 😏

Sayuri chuckled behind her phone. Talking with him was definitely fun and pleasant. She chose to play it coy.

S : 😳

A : Your profile at least says you’re into music ?

S : It’s even a lifestyle for me ! 🎼

S : I work in a pub where we give concerts 3 evenings a week.

A : Let me guess, you’re in the band ?

S : Aye sir !

A : I miss music a lot.

A : Can’t really listen to what you like here.

S : I’m sure that’s not the only thing you’re missing. 🙁

A : Above a lot of things : decent food.

A : I love cooking, used to do it a lot back home.

S : Oh I also love good food ! 🤩 I'm unable to choose one dish in particular tho... 

S : And I can’t even imagine what they serve you everyday in prison…

A : In short : mashed things, a different colour everyday.

S : You’re kidding, right ? 😱

A : Half-joking 😉.

S : Yuck.

S : What would you like to eat right now ?

A : I have something in mind.

A : But it’s better if I just show you.

Sayuri waited a few seconds, then saw a blurry square in the chat. She opened the picture… And let the phone slide from her hands seeing it.

A photo, from him before prison, in front of a BBQ, smirking, cooking… and half-naked. Clothes seemed to literally fall from him. Not that she minded. 

She grabbed her phone again and reacted to the photo with a flame emoji. Seemed not too inappropriate. 

S : I see a lot of delicious looking things…

S : Especially one. 😌

A : Oh really ?

S : I haven’t eaten meat for a long time ! 😇

A : Right, meat... 😏

A : So no sweet tooth ?

S : Depends.

S : I discovered most of the sweets you know after coming to the States.

A : You’re not from here ?

S : Not exactly. Been there for only nearly two years.

A : Hold on… I hear someone coming.

Few seconds went by until he finally sent :

A : Gotta go. My time in the library is nearly over.

S : In the library ?

A : Yeah, that's where I hide my phone.

A : In a book.

S : Clever !

S : Be safe, ‘kay ? 🙂

A : Don’t worry, I’m always playing it safe.

And with that he was gone.

* * *

Shanna jumped in fear when Sayuri slammed her bedroom door open. She had spent a while chatting with Prison Boy in here.

“Shanna, you won’t believe what… !” Sayuri stopped talking and moving when she finally spotted her friend in all her glory. Shanna had turned into her crow form and was walking in an ugly green basin, right under the living room's opened windows. She was having one of her usual baths to tidy her feathers. “Hum… You know that you look ridiculous like this, right ?” She asked while refraining a laugh.

Suddenly feeling a chilly breeze reach her, Sayuri rushed on the other side of the room and quickly closed the opening. Shanna spread her wing, showing her displeasure. 

“Don’t be a baby, we pay enough rent just for the electricity. And I hate being cold.” She calmly retorted.

Her friend answered by facing the other way and wiggling her tail while running her black beak in her feathers to rearrange them. Sayuri crawled next to the large bucket and ran a hand over the raven’s head. It was soft as silk, feathers glistening with water droplets.

She sighed after a few long seconds, waiting for Shanna to stop pretending she was angry.

“I’ll get you a towel to crouch in, Birdie.” 

She stood up and went to the bathroom they shared between their respective bedrooms. She rummaged through Shanna’s cupboard and came back in the living room a few seconds later with something to dry her friend.

She stopped in front of her, arms covered by the clean towel. Shanna stood on her tiny feet, stumbled on the basin’s edge, sent water flying everywhere and finally landed on the fabric.

Sayuri stood up and sighed. “Are you sure you’re not a dog ?” Shanna answered with angry croakings. “I’m going to dry you so you can change back, ok ?”

She sat down on the couch and started rubbing the bird's head carefuly. Shanna let out a satisfied noise and wriggled her feathered tail.

Sayuri continued to wipe her soflty, and then suddenly remembered why she came in the first place.

“Shanna ! I think he’s not a catfish, he’s legit in prison.” Shanna let a panicked croaking out when she felt Sayuri suddenly scrub and shake her like a sack of dirty laundry.

“Honestly, I don’t know what to think about him. He’s definitely rough around the edges, but he also had tiny cute moments.” She mistook the bird's angry glare for one of approval. “He reminds me of a younger you, when you entered our household.”

She continued to talk, still unaware of her friend's hopelessness to make her stop.

“I don’t know how or why, but I trust what he's saying in his bio. He seems innocent. I just feel it’s true. His whole behaviour screams bad boy, but definitely not murderer. He’s sweet. And so alone…”

She finally let go of a stunned Shanna on the sofa's arm near the heater, only to grab her phone from her pocket. She scrolled through the texts she had exchanged with Austin.

She stopped going through them to look at the last picture he had sent. He was radiating happiness on this one, an impression she didn’t get when looking at his profile picture. Sure, he was 7 years older on this one, but she clearly saw loneliness and sadness behind his sharp gaze. 

She suddenly felt a poke on her right arm : Shanna was trying to see what she was looking at.

She obliged and leaned closer to the black bird. Shanna silently glared at the phone. She offered her a real cheerful croaking marked by pokes of her beak. Sayuri scoffed.

“If only you were as lovely as a human.” She rolled her eyes.

The noise of something falling and of shivering feathers followed her words. Now human and fully dressed, Shanna rushed Sayuri.

“Revenge cuddle !” She yelled as she threw her arms around an oblivious Sayuri, pulling her against her chest in a tight hug.

"That's what you get for holding me like a damn shaker !"

The taller girl laughed when Sayuri tried to answer, but only let muffled sounds out.

* * *

A few days later, Sayuri had continued to talk to Austin on a regular basis, getting more and more infatuated with him after every chat. She was sincerely enjoying their time together, even if him being incarcerated made their interactions more complex. 

On the other hand, Shanna was getting all the more worried as she saw her best friend care for a man she had known for less than a week.

She finally asked if they could have a serious talk about Sayuri's "relationship" and they were now both sitting on the old couch. 

“You know Sayu… I've been thinking about something...” Shanna started. “If he’s currently in prison for murder, it means he could be on death row...” She chose softer words seeing her friend’s face show a pained expression. “I just want you to remain realistic about this whole situation." Sayuri frowned her brows. "You have literally only been exchanging texts for 5 days. And you already seem in a trance !” Shanna finally pleaded.

Sayuri knew Shanna was right at some point. But she already felt indebted to this handsome man for talking to her.

"Shanna, I'm perfectly able to deal with this." Her lips were now a hard line on her face. "I just don't want to let an innocent man die in prison. It's absurd !"

Shanna leaned deeper in the old sofa and extended her legs. She exhaled slowly to remain calm.

“I was also thinking, even if this boy’s picture is enough to trigger your magic, it's still not a reason for you to rush headlong in a mess you know nothing about.” She said in a breath.

“Not just because I felt a little shiver, Shan.” Sayuri retorted. “I’ll investigate because it’s the right thing to do.”

“Right. We’ll investigate after you get to talk more with him if you want.” Shanna corrected. "I can already see you getting all flustered and passionate about him. But no way in hell would I trust a random human after only one fucking minute of texting." 

Sayuri lowered her eyes, deliberatly ignoring her hurtful comment about Austin. “To be honest with you, I already thought about asking Desma for help.” She was kneading her phone with her thumbs, trying to calm her heart that had been beating faster at the thought of her prison stranger dying without her doing a thing.

Shanna sat up in surprise. "What ?! You already contacted this... witch ? You know she takes way more than she gives !" She shook her head and pinched her nose bridge. "You are utterly and completely out of your mind Sayuri !" She looked in her eyes. "You're putting our community's safety in jeopardy for a single human who has nothing to do with our world ! Someone you're not even sure you can date !" There was as much despair as anger in her shaky voice.

Sayuri looked at her in disbelief. "Wait ! No !" She waved her hands frantically. "You misunderstood, I haven't contacted anyone yet !" She frowned again as she took her friend's words in. "A single human... ?" She felt her blood boil and tears wheel up in her eyes from the frustration. "I thought that you at least would understand..." She got interupted as Shanna let out an annoyed groan and stood up, showing her her back.

After long seconds, she finally said : "Sayu, you really need to cool down, sort your thoughts and come back to Earth." She turned around. "Face reality Sayuri. Slow down." She had a tortured expression painted on her face. "I don't want to be the one to kill you if you mess everything up."

Her words instantly felt like a cold shower to Sayuri. She looked down and muttered, the hard revelation suddenly heavy : "I... I'm sorry... Shan... I'm so, so sorry... I don't know what got me..."

Shanna reached for her shoulder and squeezed it. 

"It's okay. I get why you reacted like this. And I also know how stubborn you are when you focus on something." She sat next to Sayuri and hugged her. "I'm here to catch you when you go too far... Always."

Sayuri hugged her back and breathed her friend's calming scent in. "I feel so dumb... All of this is so..."

Shanna patted her back : "I know, I know. It's all new. You'll figure it out in no time, you just need to find the right pace." She felt her phone vibrate in her jean's pocket. She took it out as she still hugged Sayuri. She sighed seeing the message she just received. "As much as I'd love to stay tonight, I'm leaving." 

“New date ?” Sayuri pulled away and raised an eyebrow quizzably. 

“Yup. Steam incoming !” Shanna was wearing a naughty grin across her face again.

Then, she stood up and yawned while stretching her back. Their argument could heat up pretty fast, but never lasted too long. Shanna mentally reassured her that Sayuri would be fine on her own as they had sort of settled the "Austin issue" for now.

“We have rehearsal tomorrow after lunch.” Sayuri reminded her.

“I’ll be there for lunch !”

“So, this musicology guy… Is he the one ?” Sayuri asked shyly.

Shanna shrugged and replied :

“You know I’m not into this kind of thing, Kitty Cat. We click well, we have good times going out but that’s all.” 

Sayuri knew it all but couldn’t hold back asking the same question every time she seemed to get into something serious.

“Just be careful, ‘kay ?” She said softly.

Shanna snorted. “Coming from someone who’s drooling over a prison boy, that’s funny don’t you think ?”

Sayuri turned a bright shade of red.

“I’m not drooling ! I’m… ! I’m respectfully staring ! That’s different ! Wait, I’m not finished with you !” She threw a cushion in Shanna’s direction. The latter waved her hand and went out of the apartment with her vest over her arm.

Sayuri smiled and sighed. She was now alone with not-so-well-sorted thoughts of her match. She leaned on the couch and opened the app again to look at his pics. She was fascinated by the way his tattoos were highlighting his strong arms. His lips also seemed perfect to kiss and nib at...

Realizing she was doing exactly what Shanna had said, she pulled another cushion and buried her face in it.

Yes. Respectfully staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you ever wondered how Shanna is as a crow...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cf0r4nnjZGM  
> Here goes a glimpse of it '-'... Love this cute raven <3


	5. Lingering Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubts and affection mingle...  
> Sometimes, reality isn't how you want it to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musics to set the mood :  
> Everybody's Fool - Evanescence

Shanna woke up, naked, nose buried deep in her pillow, something hot resting against her back. She risked opening an eye and got blinded by the morning light. She groaned and slightly turned her head.  
Where was she again ? The fog surrounding her mind gradually cleared as she tried to remember yesterday’s evening. Oh ! Right… She had spent the night at Connor’s apartment after a date in his neighborhood. Still in a blur, she felt a hand slide on her hip and heard low blabbered words behind her head. She smiled.

  
Shanna slowly took Connor’s hand and let it slip behind her as she sat up in the bed. Then, she looked down at him. How he struggled every morning to emerge from sleep was adorable, his brow furrowed and brown short hair a mess. She reached for her phone on the nightstand and turned it on. She stretched her back and arms while waiting for it to work.

  
Perhaps Sayuri would be happy if she brought lunch on her way home… She sat on the bed’s edge, took her phone again and wrote a text to her friend.

Shanna : ‘Good morning Kitty Cat ! Still at Connor’s, want me to grab something to eat on my way back ?’

She locked her phone and put it back on the bedside table. Then, she sat there without moving, wondering where her clothes had flown last night. She was about to stand up to catch her bra on a nearby chair, when two arms closed around her slender waist. She scoffed and looked over her shoulder : Connor was still lying down and was gently rubbing his face on her back.

  
“Hello there.” She said softly.  
“Hello…” He answered in a breath, his eyes still closed.

  
His hands hovered over her stomach, tracing slow trails.  
Shanna curled her back at the pleasant feeling creating chills along her spine.  
She let a long sigh out. She felt the covers shuffle behind her and his hands moving north at the same tantalizing pace. She bit her lip. He was a pro at teasing.

  
He pressed his lips at the base of her neck and whispered :  
“Babe, I can’t get enough of you. Those wings of yours are getting sexier every time we make out.” He ran his lips over her left shoulder.

  
Each side of Shanna's back was covered by a black closed wing. The design was so realistic it seemed as if she was also showing her feathers in her human form.

  
She turned around, still tightly held by Connor. She placed her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes.  
“How was last night ?” Connor suddenly asked and Shanna perceived a glimpse of uneasiness in his voice.

  
She simply answered with a smile and a heated kiss. While she wrestled his tongue with hers, she silently hoped he hadn’t seen the quick look of worry in her eyes. Connor was a pro at teasing. But even him was unable to have her satted. She was sadly used to these unbalanced sexual relationships with her partners. She was the insatiable one, giving to receive the same level of passion, but left unsatisfied nearly every time. Was it a consequence of her magic ? Perhaps. Metamorphs often had to deal with the inner conflict between the animal’s instincts and the human’s rationality. When it came to finding a suitable partner, you had to satisfy both...

  
She broke her kiss with Connor and smiled again.  
“It was really nice.” She just replied, which was in fact the truth, pleasure aside. It had been a nice and sweet shared moment. Connor was about to say something, his brows furrowed, when the ringtone of Shanna’s phone brought her back to reality. She entangled herself from him and stood up while reaching for her phone to read Sayuri’s message.

Sayuri : ‘Hello Birdie ! How about something spicy ?’

  
Shanna snorted and typed an answer in her usual style.

Shanna : ‘Fine by me ! But it will never equal your Prison Boy’s hotness 😏 !’

  
The reply came quickly and she couldn’t refrain from laughing, seeing it.

Sayuri : ‘Yeah, right. Choke on a fucking burritos !’

Shanna could easily picture her grumbling on her own in their apartment. A second text from Sayuri quickly followed the first one.

Sayuri : ‘Wait, don’t choke yet. Bring me my enchiladas. Then choke on the burrito. A big one.’

Shanna chuckled and texted back.

Shanna : ‘As you wish Princess !’  
Sayuri : ‘Whatever !’  
Shanna : ‘Love you !’  
Sayuri : ‘Oh, you’re already back ? Where are my enchiladas ?’  
Shanna : ‘Right, I’ll take this as a ‘Love you too Shanna !’. See you soon.’

She locked her phone and started to get dressed under Connor’s interrogative gaze.

“I promised my roommate I would be there for lunch.” She calmly explained, still rummaging through his clothes to find a missing sock.  
“Do you really have to ?” He replied. “I mean, we could have breakfast and…” She heard him slide on the covers and felt his hand sliding on her side. “...Maybe we could continue where we stopped last night…” He said in a smug tone.

It was so out of character for him to openly flirt like this, that she let an uncontrolled laugh out. She turned around and crouched in front of him to plant a noisy smooch on his lips.

“You’re cute, but my cat’s waiting at home.” She smirked.

She messed his hair, then let go of him to retrieve her shirt that was hanging over his bedroom’s door. As she passed the piece of cloth over her head, she heard covers being angrily tossed aside.

“Right. You could’ve just said that last night was awful, instead of coming up with your friend as an excuse for the third time in a row.” Connor blurted angrily.

Shanna stopped moving, not sure that she had heard him well.  
She faced him. All of the morning cuteness was now long gone. And she was left to deal with an angry bed partner.

“I already told you that last night had been nice Connor.” She said in a neutral tone.

He got up and put on pants that were lying on the floor.

“Nice ?” He repeated. “But, it doesn’t refrain you from leaving in a hurry.”

Shanna raised an eyebrow. She didn’t like where this was going at all.

“Connor, I don’t understand, we agreed that our relationship was strictly physical.” She raised an eyebrow. “You know I can’t get close to you. I...”  
“Just stop, you either push back or run away. You seem to know nothing else. You never listen to what I wish for.” He continued without letting her utter one more word. “What is it ? You belittle me because you can’t enjoy yourself ?”

At his words, she angrily picked her own pants. She put them on and sent him an unpleased glare.

“You’re completely out of your mind !” Shanna was seriously getting pissed. She had to leave this place quickly before saying something she would regret later on.  
“I know you’re not fully satisfied by being with me. I’m not an idiot.” He stood in front of her and grabbed her shoulders too hard. “What should I do to make you really look at me ?”

Connor was digging his fingers in Shanna’s shoulders so hard she was in pain. She tried to shrug to make him let go of her. But it only increased his anger. He pushed her against the bedroom’s wall.

“I’m not good enough for an ice queen like you, huh ?” He said in her face.

Shanna inhaled slowly, trying to stay calm. That’s when it hit her. Her nose wasn’t as sensitive as Sayuri’s, so she had missed it yesterday’s evening. Now, without the influence of the alcohol, she could smell it. The distinct scent of a damaged body and soul was dripping from him : behind his sweet and gentle natural odour, was hidden that of pain.

She pushed him with more strength and he landed on his butt on the bed.

“I’m leaving Connor. We can talk later when you’re less confused.” She threw these words in his face.

He now looked utterly irritated by her.

“Confused ? I’m pissed !” He muttered.  
“Don’t try to stop me, Connor.” She grabbed her vest, phone and bag and left the bedroom.

As she was about to reach for the entry door’s doorknob, Connor rushed in front of her and stopped her with one hand, despite her warning.

“We’re not over !” He shouted.

Shanna gritted her teeth and said as calmly as possible :  
“We ARE over.”

She walked out of Connor’s apartment without listening to his answer. She went down the rows of stairs and nearly ran out of the building.

  
It was cold and rainy outside. Shanna gladly let water drops fall on her face. Her aunt always said that rain could wash every trouble away. She wasn’t sure about it, but it helped her refocus. And it covered the tears of frustration running down her white cheeks. An unpleasant feeling of déjà vu was building in her stomach.

  
She put her jacket on and called a taxi. She only realized she had been trembling when she looked in her bag for some cash to pay the driver. The pain and disappointment had left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. She shook her head : it was still hard to believe he had reacted this way so quickly. It couldn’t be normal. And if it was, why had she missed his true nature the first time they had met ? Was she becoming too desperate to be cautious ?

  
Twenty minutes later, she went out of the taxi after paying.  
Food. Meal. Sayuri.  
She repeated these 3 words several times in her mind as some kind of mantra and entered the Mexican restaurant they both loved. She needed to focus on simple goals for now. She was Sayuri’s anchor, the strong one in their duo, she had to keep her cool.

* * *

Sayuri threw her phone on her bed after her short exchange with Shanna. She had spent the night thinking about what her friend had said about her relationship with Austin. If it could even be called a relationship... She stood on tiptoe while stretching her back, arms above her head, and let her thoughts wander.

  
She was unable to explain why she craved for him. Yesterday night, she had even tried to talk to other people on the app, a desperate attempt to sort her thoughts. But it had only left her indifferent.Her brain was screaming it was too early, too fast, too dangerous. And she was still haunted by Shanna’s face as she had reminded her about the death penalty they could face if they ever were to endanger the Descendants of Spirits.

But a part of her was thirsty for Austin’s attention.  
Desperately, devilishly, definitely thirsty.

  
Well, there could be another reasonably good reason for all this mess in her head. Two words : first time. First attempt to flirt. First attempt to date. And she had chosen the most unavailable guy on this fucking app !

She shook her head and let both her arms fall against her sides. Overthinking everything wouldn’t take her far. They had only talked for a few days ! She chuckled, feeling like an idiot. And Austin was certainly far from feeling the same way she did... She crossed the room and took a sweater from her cupboard. She had just finished showering before Shanna had texted her about lunch.

  
Sayuri was fighting with her left sleeve when she heard a low ringtone. She wriggled and finally successfully put her top on. Her hair was still damp from her shower, so she rearranged it as she carefully jumped on her bed. She sat cross legged on her duvet and smiled as she saw who had sent a message. Taking her phone in a hand, she rolled on her back and opened their discussion.

Austin : Hey ! Sorry I left so quickly yesterday.  
Sayuri : It’s fine 😉. Are you ok ?  
A : Yeah, it’s only the guard in the library thinking I spend too much time there.  
S : That’s not fair, being in prison doesn’t mean you can’t read 😡.  
A : Not everyone treats us like human beings with a functional brain.

It made Sayuri’s brows furrow. There was way more behind Austin’s tough exterior than he let on. She had learned it these past few days and was annoyed that others couldn’t acknowledge it. He had shared his poems for the first time during their last conversation. He had a nice way with words and his sensitivity showed through them.

S : At least, you have your poetry group to shine 😉.  
S : And me… If you want to share more...I’m not against it 😉  
A : I’ll send you the piece I’m working on when it’s done.  
S : Deal ! 😄  
A : I was thinking...  
A : Weren’t you supposed to have rehearsal today ? You answered really quickly.  
S : I’m still at home, we usually train during the afternoon. 🙂  
S : Ah, this made me want to ask...  
S : Aren’t I monopolizing you a bit too much ? 😖  
A : What do you mean ?  
S : Well… Don’t get me wrong I’m super happy to talk to you so often.  
S : But do you still have time for yourself ? Writing and so on…  
A : Talking to you is the most interesting thing I do during the day.  
A : And if it’s a hidden way to ask me about Lovelink…  
A : You could’ve talked straight about it.  
A : I’m not texting anyone else.

Sayuri sat up in her bed. She was the only one ? Her excitement didn’t last for long : he could just be sweet talking… She sighed.

S : Really ? But, you’re hot.. You must have a lot of matches.

Was it a good timing to compliment him ? Was it even a compliment at all ? She rolled her eyes : she would mentally slap herself later.

A : The problem isn’t matching.  
A : It’s not making them run away.  
S : As if ! 🙄 I’m sure there are lots of girls with a prisoner kink out there…  
A : Oh ! So, are you the kinky type, Sayuri ?

Sayuri turned a bright shade of red and bit her lower lip.

S : I have a few... interests for sure, but prison isn’t one of them.  
A : Oh really ? I’m curious, tell me more !  
S : I have a weakness for beautiful tattoos…  
A : Now I get why my profile caught your eye…  
S : I won’t deny it, that’s one of the many reasons 😜  
A : Other reasons being …?  
S : Woops ! My lips are sealed ! 😲  
A : Fine, I’ll get you to talk later 😏  
S : Be careful, I can be quite stubborn  
A : I’ve learned a few interrogation tricks during my years here…  
S : Should I be scared ? 😲  
A : Only if you get on my bad side…  
A : You’ll also learn that I can be… persistent…  
S : How about you start by teaching me some of your interests… 🤭  
S : You know, to put us on equal terms…

The three bubbles kept jumping for a few seconds on Sayuri’s screen, showing that Austin was hesitating at what to say. Maybe she had pushed too far ? She was about to apologize when his answer came.

A : I guess it’s fair.  
A : I wouldn’t call it a kink, more like a sweet temptation…  
A : It burned my eye the first time I saw it.  
S : You are piquing my interest Austin… Please elaborate 😜  
A : The mark on your hip. It would drive any man crazy.

Sayuri instinctively reached for her side and ran her hand over her sweater where the trail of black paws was.

S : You think so ? 😲  
A : Only I couldn’t see what it represents.  
S : Kitty paws 😅  
A : Really ?  
S : Please, don’t get me started on how and why I got it…  
A : Wait, let me guess…  
A : You got wasted ?  
S : 😖  
A : 🤣  
S : It’s not THAT bad ! 😫  
S : Just wait a sec...

She turned her head from the phone and glanced at the giant mirror standing near her cupboard for what seemed like long minutes.  
“Alright Sayuri ! Here goes nothing !” She said aloud to reassure herself about what she was about to do. She got up from the bed and stood in front of her reflection. She held the phone in one hand and grabbed her top’s hem with the other, rolling it up over her side. Her phone made a low sound each time she took a picture of her tattoo.  
Austin had sent a worried message during the whole process.

A : You still here ?

She answered with an apology.

S : Yeah, sorry ! I was taking a pic of you-know-what for you.  
S : Hope you’ll like it.

She scrolled through her photo folder, chose one and sent it to Austin through their chat before he could text something. She breathed slowly and waited for a reply.

A : Well, you’re right.  
A : It’s cute, it suits you well.

Sayuri blushed behind her screen and bit her lip again. She was so glad he couldn’t see her right now.

S : Thank you !

Then, she suddenly felt the urge to write in all honesty :

S : This is off topic but...  
S : You’re also the only one I’m talking to.  
S : I don’t really know if it’s relevant now…

 _“Ok, maybe that was too honest !”_. She thought.

A : You’re kidding right ?

_“Shit…”_

A : You don’t have to lie to make me feel better.

Panic was starting to build in her brain. If only Shanna had been here to advise her… She felt the discussion could take a wrong turn any moment. So, she carefully chose her next words : he needed to know she wasn’t a creepy girl.

S : I mean, I tried chatting with other people.  
S : But…

It was so hard to write her feelings down.

A : But ?  
S : Opening to someone isn’t something I often do.  
S : I don’t know if I’m making sense anymore lol  
A : You’re totally making sense.  
S : Am I ?  
S : I thought a dating app would help me build some confidence.  
S : But…  
A : You really love to end things on a “but”...  
S : Are you making fun of me ?  
A : I don’t know.  
A : You tell me 😏  
S : 😡  
S : Wait until we meet IRL… You’ll see...  
A : And you’re still saying you have no confidence...  
S : Hush 🤣 !  
A : Did you just tell me to shut up ? 😲  
S : I don’t know…  
S : Now YOU tell me 😏

Sayuri didn’t know if he was conscious of it, but Austin had helped her calm down. Their discussion was going smoothly again.  
Breaking the silence in the apartment, she heard a noise coming from the door. She looked at the time on her phone. Shanna was here earlier than she had expected and Sayuri still wanted to chat. Nonetheless she cut her discussion with Austin short to go help her with the potential packages she was carrying.

S : I’m sorry but I gotta go.  
S : My roommate just came back from shopping.  
S : She might need help unpacking.  
A : Have fun !  
S : TTYL ?  
A : Sure 🙂  
S : 😘

* * *

A few hours later, Austin was sitting at his usual spot. He was having serious troubles figuring Sayuri out. All the time they spent talking made it harder for him to choose whereas she was a shy girl or a confident woman. Sometimes, she was just so oblivious, he felt like a nag. And a few seconds later, she was playing his game and answering his teasing. How could she be both at the same time ?

  
Not even a week and she was already driving him crazy. And this last photo had signed a new death warrant for him. The tattoo was cliché, but the place where it was rendered it too sensual for his own health . Yes, he wanted her. And lying about it was pointless. Since the first time he had set his eyes on Sayuri, he had wanted to pin her down on a bed and take possession of her curvy body in all the ways he knew.

  
But after a few talks, he was now stirred between his need to devour her and his wish to protect her. It could definitely not be called love this early though. Yet, she was treating him like no other had done in a really long time. His affection for her was rising day after day.

  
He still remained realistic about it tho : he couldn’t rejoice so fast. She could unveil more mysteries in the future. Sure, he had nothing to lose, but he couldn’t help being paranoid as other convicts were spreading rumours about feds going through scandalous lengths to make inmates confess... And, well, he was behind bars, while she was running free out of his reach.

  
Moreover, seven years without an inch of affection made it easier for him to be tempted. So, unlike what he had just told Sayuri, he had chatted with a few girls during the first day they were getting to know each other. He was still reassuring himself by thinking it was now over. Because, yeah, he had either made them run away, or got matched with girls that had a prisoner kink, that had made him feel like some kind of freak. Sayuri was trully a farseeing girl…

  
Austin looked at the clock of his phone. 4pm. She was surely busy playing music right now. She had never said what she was doing in the band. Perhaps it would be a nice topic for their next chat…  
A notification popped on his screen. Sayuri had messaged him. He looked around him to ensure he could safely answer her. Then he opened the thread.

Sayuri : Hey !  
Austin : Hey, finished rehearsal ?  
S : Kinda 😄  
S : I just wanted to share something with you !

Few seconds later, the recognizable blurred square of a picture followed her message. Curious, Austin opened it without a slight of hesitation.  
“Holy sh… !” He hid his shout by nervously coughing and closed the book he was reading with his phone inside. The guard at the front desk of the library sent him a suspicious glare, but soon went back to his computer tasks, rolling his eyes. Sure to be safe again, Austin reopened it and stared at the photo.

  
Sayuri was sitting behind drums. " _Drums ! That’s badass !"_ She had a cute tiny smirk on her face. But the worst part wasn’t her lips, nor the way her skin was slightly glistening because of the sweat. She was wearing an oversized Guns n Roses tee shirt that let one of her shoulders naked. And it was just transparent enough to let him see the outline of her bra and the delicate curve of her chest.

He. Was. So. Doomed.


	6. No Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth unfolds...  
> The girls get the 'Save Sayuri’s Prison Boy’s Cute Ass Operation' started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music to set the mood :  
> Pink Floyd - Wish you were here

One month.

It’s the time it took Austin to open about why he had been wrongly accused of murder. His implications in a biker gang, his relationship with his father, their chop shop empire and how it had all crumbled when his half-brother Bennie had attacked them. His pop had died protecting Austin, taking a bullet in his stead. And the shooter was none other than Bennie. 

No one in their gang actually stood for Austin and he got swiftly framed for everything. The police had found him on the crime scene, unconscious, beside a weapon that carried a DNA sample that matched only half of his. This is what had rendered him guilty in front of a judge. 

A scenario that equalled those of the TV shows Sayuri sometimes watched with Shanna. A huge mess that he thought he would never be able to escape from. Of course, Sayuri had desperately tried to convince him she could help him. But he was even more stubborn than her. In the end, she had been unable to visit him. 

Before she finally got a hold on everything he was facing, they had also had many sweet interactions where they would talk about anything and everything. As Austin had previously said, she was one of the few distractions he was able to get in prison. 

Of course, they talked about music, food and other common things. And teased each other to the point where Sayuri had started dreaming about him. Sometimes, they were sweet fantasies, and some other times storms of heat that left her frustrated and dizzy.

Austin had also been very interested in Sayuri’s past life in Japan, it was a country he would love to visit someday. She had said the few things she could actually tell him, not giving too many insights on her family and her reasons for leaving it. The only truly sensible subject she had discussed was her mother. She had briefly told him about the meeting between her afro-american mum and her japanese dad. How they fell in love, how she travelled back to Japan with her boyfriend, leaving her job as a translator in America behind. How she had left in the end, abandoning baby Sayuri. 

Austin was the first person beside Shanna, Tino and Miwa she had ever told about her mother. 

Also, not everything had been sweet and sparkling between them : two times, she had nearly unmatched Austin. The first one, he had wrongly accused her of working for the FBI. The second one, they both had had a heated argument about Austin’s safety : he had been nearly attacked by one of Bennie’s men and had admitted it was an usual occurrence. In the end, they had both calmed down and settled the matter. Shanna didn’t know all the details about their quarrels, Sayuri made sure to keep the worst parts for herself. But both times, she had reassured her best friend by stating the obvious : relationships without a bit of arguments weren’t real ones and he was in prison where she couldn't really help him. After two weeks of Sayuri chatting with her prison boy, Shanna had acknowledged that it was more than a simple flirt. And she had at least agreed about the boy’s tenacity when it came to her best friend. 

But this frail equilibrium was about to collapse as reality finally caught up.

* * *

It was Tuesday, late at night. Sayuri was working overtime to help sort the bar’s bank account as they were approaching the end of the month.

“Sayu ?” A rough man's voice called her from behind the counter.

“Yes Ben ?” She was sitting on a bar stool and looking into the Crimson Rose’s - the bar she worked at - delivery planning.

“I was thinking about a Billy Idol theme for Friday’s night. How does it sound ?” Benjamin’s head suddenly sticked out over the counter’s edge, waiting for her answer, his grey eyes maliciously sparkling and a grin across his face. 

He was the Rose’s owner, Sayuri’s boss. And a 120-year-old half-vampire.

She lifted her eyes from the computer and rested her chin on one hand, thoughtful.

“Mmh I don’t know. We already had an 80’s night last week.” She searched for their general planning on the computer and read it before finally suggesting : “How about something glam metal related ?”

“Like… Kiss ? That’s also the 80's.” Ben stood up and crossed his arms over the bar’s edge. “And not everyone likes glam.”

“A bit of glitter is always good. Think about it : we’ve had nothing but grey clouds and rain for days. People want some fun right now. So : glam metal.”

“Your sense of deduction is always on point.” He mocked.

“Well, you’re the boss, Boss.” She shrugged. “I don’t mind going all Billy-Idol for a whole night !”

“I’ll ask the rest of the band if they’re also ok.” He smiled, showing his protruding fangs. Then, he glanced at the silver watch on his wrist. “You can go home now, I’ll close tonight.” 

“Alright, I’m putting the computer in your office.” She saved her work and grabbed the closed laptop. 

Sayuri left it on Benjamin’s desk and grabbed her stuff from the staff’s common secured locker. As she was putting her scarf and leather jacket on she waved in Ben’s direction.

“See you tomorrow !”.

“Yeah, bye !” He answered from his spot behind the bar.

Sayuri went out in the cold moonless night and exhaled some steam. She tucked her hands in her pockets and walked down the street. It had been a calm and nice night at the bar. They were mainly getting regulars that came for the good music and the variety of nice bottles they sold. Benjamin had built a business to match his standards, from the alcohol to the band members he had carefully selected. 

Feeling a breeze on her tights covered legs, Sayuri took longer steps to quickly reach for the building where she lived. The 2 rooms apartment she shared with Shanna was the biggest perk that came with the job. Only 10 minutes by feet from their workplace.

As the familiar building came into sight, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. At first, she thought it was Shanna, wondering where she was. But when she looked at the screen she froze. 

She had just received a text from Austin.

She hurried and opened the chat. This was not normal. He would only message her during the day because he had to hide his phone. Was it really him texting ?

Austin : Hey.. I really hope you’re still awake…

Austin : I think you said something about doing extra work...

That was definitely him. Or more like she really hoped it was him.

Sayuri : I’m here but…

Sayuri : You took your phone IN your cell ? 😱

A : I know it was a stupid moove.

A : But something happened.

A : I had planned to tell you earlier today.

A : But it was harder than I had predicted.

Sayuri’s hands were starting to tremble, not only because of the cold, but also because of the apprehension slowly rising. 

S : You’re starting to scare me.

S : Did you get hurt ?

A : No ! Not at all.

S : Then what happened ? 

A : I guess the truth finally comes out now…

S : What ? What truth ?

A : I’m on death row… I’ve been there for nearly 7 years.

Her heart skipped a beat. She had had her fears about it. But reading it still hurt like hell.

S : I’ll be honest, I had my doubts about it… But I also hoped it wasn’t the case… 🙁

A : I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.

S : Well, I’m still here, aren’t I ? Proves you mean a lot to me 😊

A : You don’t know how relieved I am…

A : You’re nearly all I’ve got right now...

She smiled at his sweet words, butterfly and so on, but it didn’t last long as she recalled the beginning of their talk.

S : Wait, you’ve been sitting on this secret this whole time…

S : Then, why tell me now ?

A : Well, that’s where the “something” comes into action…

A : My lawyer came today.

A : Unannounced.

S : Is it… good ?

A : I never know beforehand.

A : But today was… bad...

A : My execution has been scheduled next Monday.

The phone left Sayuri’s trembling hands and fell on the floor. The noise was enough to draw her out of the shock. She picked it up and ran home.

She climbed the stairs two by two and opened the apartment’s door Shanna had left open for her.

Her friend was sitting on her usual spot on the couch and was talking to someone on her computer, surely Aunt Miwa. As soon as she saw Sayuri’s devastated face she hung up with her aunt after a short apology.

“What happened ?” Shanna said, worried.

Sayuri calmly sat on the coffee table in front of her. She had at least not shed tears and kept a bit of her cool while running here.

“It’s him.” She murmured.

“Him ? Austin ?” Shanna asked, her brows furrowed. “What has he done ?”

“Shanna he…he just confirmed that he’s on death row, just like you said. But that’s not the worst part...” She felt a tear finally slide on her cheek and drop on her hand tightly holding the phone. She looked her friend in the eyes. “He’s going to die on Monday.” And saying it aloud only made it more real. 

Sayuri suddenly realised she hadn’t replied to Austin as her phone was vibrating again. She looked at the screen. It now had a crack on its right side, but she didn’t even bother about it. 

A : Please, tell me you’re still here...

A : Sayuri, you don’t know how much I need you now…

She wiped her cheek and answered.

S : I’m not leaving you.

S : No way in hell.

S : I’m going to save your ass.

A : NO.

A : You are no match for Bennie. You’ll just end up hurt. 

A : And I won’t be able to do a damn thing about it.

She stood up and started to walk angrily around the couch.

S : You are in NO position to argue !

S : I’m going to find a way. I promise you Austin.

S : I don’t want anyone I care about to suffer.

A : …

A : You are a stubborn woman, you know that ?

S : Yeah, I hear it pretty often. 😘

He answered after 5 long minutes, during which Sayuri sat down in front of Shanna again. Knowing him, he was trying to keep his cool. 

Shanna had her arms crossed, eyes narrowed and understood nothing about the scene happening before her. Sayuri had gone through nearly all the emotional stages and kept fervently texting.

A : I don’t like it.

A : But I figure you won’t let go…

S : Of course I won’t.

S : If you were in my position, what would you do ?

A : … Good point.

A : Fine, but we are following MY terms. 

A : No risk, ‘kay ?

S : I’ll do my best.

A : …

S : Yes Austin, I will stay out of trouble.

A : Good girl 😉

S : 😑

A : You remember the main proof they used against me ?

S : You mean the DNA sample ? 

S : Oh wait, you want me to find Bennie ?

A : What ? No !

A : Too dangerous ! 

S : It would solve many of your problems 🤔

S : I could just report his location anonymously to the police after spotting him...

S : Since he’s currently sought for other crimes.

A : That’s… not a bad idea, actually.

S : See ? We make a good team.

A : Can’t disagree.

S : 😘

A : I’m going to ask a few people tomorrow, maybe I can get my hands on some intel on his whereabouts.

A : I’ll see if I can quietly learn a thing or two.

S : Please be safe…

A : Already told you, I always play it safe.

A : Talk to you tomorrow.

And he logged out.

Shanna hadn’t missed an inch of her friend’s facial expressions.

“Ok now… What. The. Actual. Fuck. Happened ?!” She was pissed.

Sayuri exhaled and started summarizing the whole discussion, from Austin’s reveal to the last bits of it.

Shanna let her go through it, only reacting with small nods. As soon as she finished, she calmly reopened the laptop she had previously closed on the coffee table.

“What are you doing ?” Sayuri asked, completely disconcerted. “Did you listen to what I just said ?”

Shanna snorted.

“Of course I have, idiot.” She cracked her fingers and started typing an email. “I’m starting the ‘Save Sayuri’s Prison Boy’s Cute Ass Operation’.”

“You’re what ?” Sayuri answered, stunned.

Shanna straightened on the couch and looked her straight in the eyes. “I’m sending an e-mail to Miwa and Tino to have an online meeting tomorrow morning.”

“Wait, wait, wait…” Sayuri cupped her face in both hands. “You are helping me ?”

“Look Kitty Cat, make me repeat myself one more time and I-”

“Why ?” 

Shanna blinked a few times before answering.

“Are you kidding me now ? I’m your best friend, Sayuri. Or has it changed ? You know, since I helped you escape Japan, get a fresh start, followed you wherever you went...” She inquired, with a cold smile.

“Wait, what ? No !” Sayuri stood on her feet and walked around the couch. “It’s just… You used to be against it…”

“Yup. A month ago. And I figured that helping you now would prevent the prison from burning because a gentle cat shapeshifter chose to bail her boyfriend out.” She hit the enter button. “And… Sent !”

She then smiled sheepishly.

“I already knew that at some point we would have to do something about it.” She smirked. “Let’s give this man the chance he deserves.”

Sayuri felt the tears she had kind of prevented from falling, running on her face like no tomorrow.

“Shanna, I’m so scared !”

Her best friend pulled her under the cover she had previously displayed on her. She cuddled Sayuri until she had calmed down.

Shanna secretly thought she was going to regret helping this human at some point. 

* * *

The next morning, both girls were back on the couch with their computer on the coffee table. Aunt Miwa joined the call first. She was wearing her usual round glasses and a less usual stern expression that didn’t let her thoughts transpire. Shanna had shortly briefed her through emails the night before, but had left the delicate task of relating the whole story to Sayuri.

Not bothering with greetings, Miwa cut straight to the main topic.

“Why did you keep this from me Sayuri ?” Her expression was icy cold.

Sayuri ran a hand through her white hair, embarrassed. “I didn’t know it would escalate to such lengths. Well, at least not so fast.”

“Shanna told me you weren’t so calm in the beginning… I’m disappointed the idea of coming to me for advice never crossed your mind.” Miwa sighed. “I understood you also let Tino out of the loop. Have you told him anything yet ?”

“No, I only gave the details to you, auntie.” Shanna intervened. 

“And it seemed like a too personal matter for me to bother one of the heads of our community.” Sayuri continued.

Miwa’s eyes narrowed.

“I thought you saw him as a father figure, Sayuri.” Her tone had hardened.

“Again, it was personal Miwa.” Sayuri pleaded.

“It used to. Now that you are trying to stop his execution, it’s our whole kind you put in jeopardy.”

“And that’s exactly why I’m asking you now for help !” 

“Yes, but if Shanna hadn’t been here, if you hadn’t realised how powerless you were, would you have waited a month to rush things ? You would’ve jumped headfirst in it !”

“Look, I’m terribly sorry, but again, it didn’t seem so desperate a month ago.”

“And I still don’t understand why we need to save this boy in particular.” Miwa shook her head. “Only a month and you trust a potential criminal.”

Sayuri was about to answer with a harsh comment when they all heard someone coughing. Tino had just joined the call.

“My, my, my… I choose to join you a bit later because I need to open my shop, and you nearly start a world war ! Please ladies, calm down !” 

A sudden silence filled the room. Sayuri was still pissed at Miwa, but preferred to keep her cool now that they were all here to settle the issue.

“How about you fill me in, girls ?” Tino gently offered.

It took half an hour to tell the whole story again, not leaving anything out of the conversation. 

It was not pleasant on Sayuri’s part. Even if she was doing it to save someone she cares about, she was not pleased to involve her whole world in it.

Tino was also disappointed he had been omitted at some point. As personal as this story was, both Sayuri and Shanna should’ve trusted their family with it. He now also knew why both girls had missed the monthly reunion. However the Italian’s reaction was softer than Miwa’s, perhaps because of the distance between Shanna’s aunt and her wild girls. She was unable to directly act in their favor. She could only make some calls and depend on Agustino.

The latter asked Sayuri for more explanations through the whole discussion, taking all the information in. 

A ringtone came from Sayuri’s bedroom as they were still exchanging. While she went to pick it up, Shanna briefly gave her opinion to her aunt and Tino. It was clear that Sayuri wouldn’t back off. They had to find a compromise. And rescuing the man she thought could be her mate was a priority. They had to face it. It was too late, she was too infatuated.

Sayuri came back, radiating anger.

“What happened ?” Shanna inquired.

Her friend showed her her phone’s screen. She read the bribes of her conversation with Austin and immediately understood. Sayuri walked back to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Shanna sighed and turned to face the computer again. She explained what she had read.

“He’s been attacked in prison, trying to find a lead for Sayu. Someone wants to silence him.” Seeing both figures on the screen show a sad expression, she quickly continued. “He’s fine, it was just a small scratch. But now she’s more on edge than ever.” She glanced at her friend’s closed door.

“I’m still unhappy about this mess you drew us in.” Miwa admitted. “But we need to act even faster than I thought.”

“Agreed. And to do so I don’t know anyone better than her…” Tino sighed.

“Her ?” Miwa asked.

“Desma Ekatis.” Just this one name was enough to draw uneasiness from the three of them.

“The daughter of…”

“Yes. Sadly, she’s the fittest to handle this.”

Shanna shuddered thinking about the woman they were going to ask to save the day..

She wasn’t just as everyone said.

She was worse.


	7. Bare The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting at Tino's place decides Austin's fate. But how will he react, learning the truth ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music to set the mood :  
> Black Veil Brides - Goodbye Agony
> 
> This is how I think Ludia could've set Austin free. I mean, when you put all the proofs together... There's not so much.  
> I tried to rearrange the storyline so it seemed more realistic.
> 
> Disclaimer :  
> I'm not a law expert. Still, I hope everything is logical. ><

The next day, on Thursday afternoon , they were this time sitting in Tino’s living room. Since it would have been hard to hide it from the girls’ boss, they had put Benjamin in the loop and invited him. Letting him out of it any longer would only cause more mayhem. 

And he appeared to be one of the few Desma actually considered worthy listening to.

Sayuri didn’t know where to stand anymore. From what seemed like a problem she could handle, it had grown to a community wide issue. Of course, she had asked herself for this help. But she was still stunned by the way things had intensified.

They were all waiting for Desma in a tense atmosphere, as if Satan himself was coming for tea. Sayuri sat on the couch with Shanna by her side, as Benjamin was silently looking through the window next to them, arms crossed and back rested against the wall. On the other side of the coffee table, Tino had taken place in an armchair, in his usual calm composure that clashed with the incoming storm.

A soft knock on the entry door drew everyone from their conversations and silence surrounded the room. Tino went to get the door. As he opened it, something invisible pushed him aside to his surprise. Footsteps resonated in the house, getting closer to where Sayuri was sitting. 

Coming out of an invisible haze, Desma Ekatis stood beside the couch, hovering Sayuri with a piercing gaze. Her lips were twisted in a small grin as she slowly looked up and down, gauging her. Desma had a strong and mysterious aura around her. Curly brown hair framing a face that seemed carved in stone, elegant demeanor, strict cerulean pants and vest set… The only thing that could give her true nature and age away were her eyes. They were like two deep blue hollows, screaming ancient magic and misery to whoever messed with her. 

“Good afternoon Desma.” Tino crossed the room and extended a hand.

Desma’s eyes drifted from Sayuri to the Italian. She gave him a wider smile and shook his hand.

“It is indeed good.” She answered with a silky voice that made Sayuri’s hair stand on her head.

It was then Benjamin’s turn to greet her. 

Finally, the girls stood. Sayuri knew her whole body language was screaming uneasiness. She surely looked like a scared kitten, hissing with hairs up on his back. Desma seemed amused by this. She grabbed Sayuri’s hand and held it for a short moment. Her glare became blank for the few seconds she did so. She snapped back into reality and smiled widely.

“Nice to see you again Sayuri. I see you’ve been through a lot.” She said.

“Nice to see you too…” Sayuri answered.

Desma laughed and patted her shoulder, making Shanna grit her teeth.

“I’m not going to eat you !” She suddenly wore a more serious expression. “Well, not yet. It will depend on what this case has to offer to me.”

She finally let go of Sayuri’s hand and narrowed her eyes at the young woman next to her.

“Hello, Crow.” She said harshly.

“Hello, Witch.” Shanna answered in the same tone.

Sayuri had never known why both of them disliked each other so much. Her bet was on Desma’s faith in bad luck charms…

Tino made a sign inviting Desma to sit on the chair he previously occupied.

“Just let me grab a few things and we can get started.” 

He disappeared behind a closed door, before coming back with a thick kraft envelope. 

He handed it to Desma and grabbed another chair from the kitchen to sit on. The woman unrolled the string keeping the envelope closed and took a look inside. They were all classified documents : the entirety of Austin’s case could hold in a single envelope.

“Yesterday, I only gave you the big lines of our… issue.” Tino started. “I asked for a favor from someone I know who works at Perch County Jail, the prison where the human boy is currently held. From network to network, we put our hands on his whole file. As you can see, there’s not a lot.”

“You said he’s been in this hole for… six years ?” Desma inquired.

“Seven.” Sayuri intervened.

Desma looked in her direction from above the file.

“That’s a lot considering there’s so little elements. Well, just let me take a look at what they have against him… Let’s see…” She started reading the legal information.

Ten seconds later, to everyone’s surprise in the room, she laughed out loud.

Sayuri was bewildered by her reaction. What could have possibly caused it ? She sent Shanna a shocked look, but her friend was as stunned as her. The only one being amused by the situation was Benjamin, who shook his head and grinned.

Desma calmed down and wiped tears from the corner of her eyes.

“The moon be my witness, I haven’t seen something so scandalous in a long time. And trust me I’ve lived long enough to arbitrate gruesome cases.” She tossed the envelope and the pages it contained on the coffee table. It made the girls jump in their seats.

“Is it…” Sayuri timidly started.

“Is it possible to save him ? Is that what you want to ask ?” Desma cut her. 

“Yes, that’s basically why we asked you here…” Sayuri replied.

Desma snorted.

“This M. Russo is more than savable.” She assured.

Sayuri let go of the breath she had been holding in since the arrival of the lawyer.

“But why the laughter Desma ?” Tino asked.

Desma stood up and started pacing in the room.

“Because, this case has been handled in such a hurry, with so little legal consideration, I’m surprised he hasn’t been let out yet. His previous legal counsellors must have been drunk or complete dumbasses !” She seemed genuinely annoyed.

Benjamin took a few steps and crawled beside the table to take a closer look at the file’s content.

Sayuri spoke.

“Two of them died at the start of the investigation. Then, the other ones either gave up or did the minimal requirements to avoid the risks.” She explained. Austin had told her nearly everything about his case through their chats.

Desma stopped walking and smiled.

“Oh, so there’s a chance I could actually die. You just made my fees rise.” She scoffed.

Shanna rolled her eyes.

“We didn’t ask you to be here so you can amuse yourself.” She mocked.

“Of course not, but I like to know what I’m dealing with. Making bodies disappear is such a pain...” Desma answered with a cruel smile.

“Yes, and so is following our rule number, right ?” Benjamin stepped in with a wide smile that bared his fangs.

“Please, Ben ! You’re supposed to know when I’m joking !” Desma teased him.

“Exactly. You weren’t.” He winked.

“And you know I only let my dog have his fun when I feel threatened…” Desma pouted.

Benjamin rolled his eyes and straightened up.

“Fifty years ago, today… you are still the same. And stop pouting, it creeps me out.” He crossed his arms, still smiling. “Everyone already knows you’re the big bad b… witch, scheming and turning people’s lives upside down, because you enjoy it.”

She only answered his comment with a smirk. 

“Let’s get back to our business you two, alright ?” Tino interrupted them just as Benjamin was opening his mouth to add something. “Desma, are you going to help ?” 

Desma looked Sayuri straight in the eyes.

“It all depends on her.”

Sayuri felt her limbs liquefy. Desma’s eyes were becoming darker by the second, the white swallowed by the abyss of the iris.

“Dear Sayuri, are you ready to form a pact with me ?” Desma had tangled her fingers over her knees and was leaning in her direction.

Sayuri muttered her answer the best she could, as Shanna put a reassuring hand on her leg.

“Yes. I am.” 

“Good. Now, let me expose my terms. You are still free to refuse after you get the bits of it.” Desma leaned even closer. Sayuri could smell her scent from where she sat, a mix of laurel and flowers. She nodded as an answer.

“I’m going to take this case one more time in front of a court. And I will win. As payment, I expect my usual fees and a little something from your part. A promise.” Desma exposed.

“What do you want ?” Sayuri said, cautious.

“The truth. You need to expose yourself to your beloved human. He needs to understand what’s really at stake. Because he’s going to make one of the hardest choices of his life. A choice that will also impact our whole group.”

Sayuri gulped hardly. She had expected a lot of things, but this was definitely one of the most catastrophic scenarios. She wasn’t ready to bare the truth.

Tino raised a hand to stop Desma from going on.

“So, we are agreeing that this young man has to enter the Community ? This will require preparation and a long period of adaptation on his part… Let’s not forget that he will also come out of prison after 7 years of captivity. He has a huge gap of knowledge to fill and a potential emotional fragility to overcome.”

“Nothing you won’t be able to manage wonderfully, Tino. I’m sure of it.” Desma crossed her leg and tangled her fingers over her knee. Benjamin sniggered.

“It is indeed doable, but it will only be the second time we welcome a human as one of our own.” Tino sighed, while passing a hand through his well-trimmed beard.

“And this one has some heavy packages. How will we be sure everyone remains safe after he’s settled in ?” Benjamin added. “And where will he live ? Do you have a plan, Des’ ?”

Shanna felt the crappy proposition coming even before it left Desma’s lips.

“Yes. I have a purr-fect plan.” The pun made Tino’s mouth twitch against his best will.

But Shanna was far from laughing.

“Please, don’t tell me we’ll have to babysit…” She pinched her nose bridge.

“Her human, her responsibility. You take him in until he gets better.” Desma shrugged and continued on a softer tone. “Shanna, Sayuri is also his only link to our world. Please be concilient for once.”

Shanna gritted her teeth.

“Wait, wait, wait… so to sum up you expect Sayuri - well us - to have him under our roof and pay for everything ? Fees and everything else ? Because, first - sorry Sayu - I doubt he will be overjoyed when he comes living with us. You know when he figures his crush is a supernatural being you’re supposed to find only in fairy tales ?” Shanna retorted. “And we are no billionaires !”

“I’ll cover the financial part, Shanna.” Benjamin offered. “I mean, if it’s just paper and green ink you need, I don’t know what to do with mine.” He gently chuckled. 

“And to answer the previous questions about M. Russo’s past and how well he’ll settle in your palace, I leave it to our dear Sayuri.” Desma smirked. “You will certainly find a solution, right ?”

Everyone in the room showed signs of disagreement, especially Shanna who wasn’t satisfied at all by the turn of events.

Tino calmly spoke.

“Desma, I’m not doing half a job. Either we welcome and protect him, or it will be useless to keep him under such conditions.” 

Desma shrugged. “As you want Tino.”

It was then Benjamin’s turn to comment. “As much as I’m not fully agreeing about welcoming a human among us, I can’t disagree with Tino. Why keep him if he dies the same day ? It will become a useless investment and our Sayu could go wild.” 

Sayuri raised an eyebrow.

“Always happy to be seen as a time bomb.” She coldly said.

“An explosive white cat spitting fireballs. Man, I want to see this at least one day.” Shanna snorted.

Sayuri gave her a nudge that made her jump in her seat.

“Desma, you talked about a choice Austin has to make. What about it ?” Sayuri looked the woman straight in the eyes, still uneasy but more composed.

Desma put her hands over the arms of the chair.

“It will be simple : either he chooses to join the community and lives how he wants among us, or chooses to live among the humans. But in this case, all the memories he has of you, all the feelings you shared, will be wiped from his mind. And you will resume your life, knowing he’s forever out of your reach, because you will be forbidden to meet him.” 

Shanna immediately reacted.

“This is ridiculous ! Don’t you think a lifelong heartbreak is enough ? Shapeshifters rarely meet one soulmate ! Two is nearly impossible, and you want to let her feel this void ?” She nearly shouted.

Sayuri gently patted her arm.

“It’s ok Shan.”

“But… !”

“It’s ok.”

Shanna scowled and leaned back in her seat, arms crossed, looking through the window. If Sayuri was to suffer even one day this way, she would hate herself forever.

“There’s another thing… What happens if he refuses your… our help, or if he’s not… my mate ?” Sayuri finally inquired.

“If he refuses my help, I will also erase his memory. And he’ll be forever lost to you.” Desma continued. “And for the whole ‘mate’ thing, it’s exactly why I’ll find a way to have you meet him as soon as possible. I’ll think about it, rest assured.” She snorted. “One taste of him, one breath with his scent and you’ll be able to tell right ?”

Sayuri’s cheeks reddened and she looked away.

“Yes, I will know.” She whispered loud enough for Desma to hear her.

Desma rolled a strand of hair around a finger.

“Oh, I almost forgot ! If he happens to join our community, it’s definitive. If he ever wants to leave, not only the memories you two share will be lost : I will have to wipe his whole conscience.” She concluded with a grin, to Sayuri’s horror.

“So, dear Sayuri, do you still want to sign this pact ? Do you trust him enough to risk your everything ?”

Sayuri didn’t take the time to think and bluttered her answer, under Shanna’s disapproving gaze.

“I’m ready.”

Desma snorted.

“What a brave kitty.” She mocked.

Then, she stood up from her chair and gathered the documents that were on the table.

“I’ll reach for you as soon as possible to have you sign the final version of our contract. In the meantime, I will… gently impose myself as M. Russo’s new appointed lawyer.”

She snapped her fingers and the envelope disappeared. 

“I will also let you know when I visit him.” Desma took her phone out of her vest’s pocket, to check something, and put it back where it belonged a minute later. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a dog to feed and people to scare.” She smirked.

Just before leaving the room, she turned around and added :

“Just to make it clear, I’m not helping you because I’m pitying this human. I just want to rub this case in the judges’ faces… The expression they will show, understanding what a big mistake they made… And all the damages and interests…” She shivered. “It’s going to be glorious !”

On this note, she opened the door and swiftly walked into the Veil, leaving the whole assembly in a half-stunned state. Except Benjamin.  _ What a drama queen.  _ He thought, smiling.

Sayuri had just accepted a pact with a half-goddess. 

The daughter of Hecate, goddess of witches and death.

What could go wrong ? 

* * *

Today, the guards had come early in the morning. They had inquired what he wanted as a last meal. Usually, someone in his situation would ask for a steak. But Austin couldn’t care less. He had ordered something to remind him of her, something sweet. It had only brought him more bitterness. 

Sayuri had been strange the previous evening. Not that he could blame her : if she wished to distance herself from him, it was fine. After all, he was about to die…

The hard truth had finally sunk in as the first morning lights were slipping through his window, cut by the heavy iron bars. His cell had never seemed so small, so stifling.

Austin wished he could have seen her at least once. But at the same time he was glad they hadn’t reached this point. He wanted her to be happy, smiling and free... Beautifully free…

The only way he had found to leave his sorrow aside was to train on his cell’s floor, just as he was used to, to ease his mind.

Push-up after push-up, he let his spirit drift, picking memories to cheer him up in this desperate moment.

_One._

The first time Pop, his dad, had put him on a motorbike to take him on a road trip as a kid.

_Two._

The smile of his mother, her warmth as she pulled him on her knees during their last Christmas together.

_Three._

The first motorbike he had rebuilt on his own, how proud Pop had been of him.

_Four._

A warm meal he had cooked to share with everyone he loved. 

_Five._

The softness of a woman. The heat of a kiss. The sensations making him reach heaven.

_Six._

Her joy, her gentleness, her stubbornness… 

_Seven._

Her curvy frame he dreamed to hold and cuddle, her fair hair and honey skin he wanted to touch, her lips he desired to own…

_Eight._

…

_Nine._

… Sayuri filled his thoughts.

Austin stopped moving and the sadness rushed back like a tidal wave.

He grabbed his towel from his bed as he stood up and wiped the sweat off his naked chest. Then, he opened the faucet from his cell’s sink and dipped his head under the water spray. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax.

The sound of someone knocking on his cell’s bars brought him back to reality. Austin turned his head to meet the guard’s gaze.

He stopped the water from flowing and straightened. While he used the towel he carried over his shoulder to dry his hair, he approached his cell’s door.

“Your lawyer is here to meet you, Russo.” The guard announced.

“You’re kidding ! Why now ?” Austin replied.

“Yeah, we were also surprised.”

“What does he want ?” Austin threw the towel on his bed behind him.

“No idea. Hurry and dress up.” The guard continued. “Oh and it’s not McHardy that’s taking care of you anymore. A new one has been assigned earlier today. Urgent swap they said. Don’t know what it will change since you’re due for this afternoon.” He snorted.

Austin ignored him just as he was used to. He grabbed a white tank top and orange convict shirt to put them on. The guard opened the door and Austin obediently let him cuff his hands before exiting. He got led along a few corridors before reaching the part dedicated to the private rooms where convicts usually met their family and attorney.

They stopped in front of a room that had no opening showing the inside. Strange. Usually, lawyers liked to keep a way to be seen by the guard. They never asked for these more intimate spaces, more dedicated to family. 

The guard opened the door. As Austin was about to go in, an arm stopped him.

“You better treat the lady well. I don’t know what you’ve done to pay yourself her services, but be sure we’ll get you if it’s some shabby business, you hear me ?” The man nearly spat the words in his face. Austin clenched his jaw. The guards in here knew inmates couldn’t defend themselves. But, Austin couldn’t resist the urge to make this one eat his own teeth anymore. And since he was about to die anyway... He leaned closer, right about to make a point, when a female voice stopped him.

“Dear Sir, if you would kindly let my client come in so I can do my job, I would be truly delighted.” 

The guard blinked twice before apologizing.

“Sorry Ms. Ekatis, you know how they can be. Just wanted to make sure he behaves -”

“I’m a big girl, warden. I know how to make people behave. Now leave us alone before I sue you.”

Austin refrained a laugh seeing the decomposed face of the guard. Well, at least his new attorney was a ballsy one.

The guard finally stepped aside. Austin went in and heard the door slam behind him. 

The brunette already sitting in here eyed him from where she was. With a gesture, she invited him to take the chair across the table. He silently sat and put his hands over the metallic surface, making his cuffs click.

“Good morning M. Russo.” She said while taking a thick file from a briefcase she had by her feet. His name was handwritten on the cover. 

“Good morning Ms…”

“Ekatis. Desma Ekatis. You could say I’m a self-employed attorney since I run my office on my own.” She lifted her eyes from the file she had displayed on the table. “But trust me, I don’t charge a lot for nothing. I’m known around here as the lawyer with the highest winning rate in Seattle.”

Austin leaned on his elbows.

“I seem to have missed something… You do know that my execution is scheduled this afternoon ? Right ?” He inquired with a half-smile.

She lightly hit her forehead with a hand.

“I completely forgot !” She rummaged through her documents and finally handed him a piece of paper enclosed in a blue file. “Here. Take it.”

“What is it ?” He asked, lost.

“This attests that your execution is postponed because your case needs further attention.”

Austin’s mouth dropped open. 

“You mean…”

Desma rolled her eyes.

“You’re not quick to catch, young man. Yes, you are safe for now.” She announced with a grin.

An immeasurable weight suddenly left Austin’s shoulders. He. Was. Saved.

He took his head in both hands and murmured :

“Thank you…”

He heard Desma chuckle. 

“I’m not the one you should thank, M. Russo. Someone I respect asked me to save you. So here I am. And believe me when I say I’m going to see through the bottom of your case.”

Austin averted her eyes for a second.

“It’s her, right ?”

“You will have to be more specific, M. Russo.” Desma grinned and Austin shivered.

This woman was giving him the chills for no reason. Everytime she smiled, it felt as if she was playing with a prey. 

“Alright let me try to guess… Petite, white haired, cute with a tendency to meddle in people’s business ? Does it ring a bell ?”

Austin ran a hand through his hair. 

“So it’s her, uh ?”

Desma answered with a wider grin and started to take new documents out of the file.

“What do you need to definitely cancel my execution ?” Austin asked.

She stopped moving her hands and looked him straight in the eyes. Austin instantly felt uneasy as he felt drawn into her irises.

“M. Russo, I’m here to set you free. I thought you had already understood this much.”

Austin blinked.

“Wait, as in… out of jail ?” He blabbered.

Desma rolled her eyes one more time.

“Yes, M. Russo.” She said, clearly annoyed.

Austin leaned in his chair. Desma continued talking before he could interrupt her again.

“I’ll explain to you shortly how I plan to solve this mess.”

She put a list in front of him.

“This sums up all the witnesses who testified during your trial. As you can see, not a lot of them are still alive. In fact, they suspiciously started to disappear after few of them had planned to change their version of the story. The theory at that time was that they got killed because of gang rivalry. But now it seems like a way-too-convenient disappearance.”

“My two first lawyers also got shot.”

“Yes, and this leads me to a second point.” Desma leaned closer. “M. Russo, you’ve been made an example to consolidate the local authorities’ power over gangs.”

“What do you mean ?” 

“Two lawyers died as they were defending you. Yet, no civil war between gangbangers and the police forces occurred. Truth is, they already had the perfect person to crucify : the son of Pop Russo, leader of one of the strongest local biker gangs. Add some potential rotten cops and you have the perfect getaway timing for the true murderer.”

She read something and added :

“And let’s not forget our one and only Judge Conrad who presided over your trial. You turned out to be a pretty good example for his paper about ‘recidivism after juvenile prison’.” She snorted. “This opportunistic fool.”

Austin shifted on his chair as he felt troubled by all these disclosures.

“To be honest with you something has been bothering me all these years…”

“Yes ?” Desma encouraged him.

“Sure, the gang was led by Bennie to believe I did it…”

“Oh wait… Bennie Russo, your half-brother ? The supposed true killer ?” She interrupted him.

“Yes. The TRUE killer.” Austin corrected.

“You wonder why no one stepped up in your favour ?”

“Yes.”

The woman sighed.

“Sadly, I have the answer. One of my informers told me Pop Russo had been replaced way too fast after his death. A rumor had even been circulating about people questioning your father’s authority before he got shot.”

Austin stood up from his chair. It was too much to take in. He stood by the only window in the room and looked outside.

“I feel as if I’m a secondary character playing in my own life. This was happening right under my nose. All I knew was about Bennie, the drug and his new gang.”

“I understand it’s a lot. But sadly we are far from being finished.”

“You have more ?”

“Yes.”

Austin sat again and pulled on the cuffs chaining his wrists. He couldn't get out of these soon enough.

“The two other things that tied you to the crime scene can be easily questioned. First, your presence in itself : you were found stunned. How come no one tried to kill you since you had supposedly killed their boss ? And how do you even knock yourself out ? It’s so absurd it could become funny...”

“I desperately explained it to the inspectors. But they answered that I could have simulated.”

“Yeah, right. We are not in a cartoon. This doesn’t happen in real life.” She picked the last file from her pile. “The test results of the DNA sample found on you. It matched half of yours. Laws and technology have both evolved in seven years. Basically, you can’t throw someone in jail, let alone put him on death row, simply based on an incomplete match. And on the other this can play in your favour : it gives a nice trail for the new investigation since this sample fully matched neither your or your dad’s DNA.”

Austin sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had a last question for his new attorney.

“All of this is nice and pretty. But don’t fool with me... I ain’t getting this special treatment against nothing, right ?”

Desma silently put all the documents away. Then, she leaned even closer than before. A strange scent had filled the air : dry flowers, spices and rainstorm altogether. 

“Indeed, M. Russo. There is a downside to this help we provide.”

“We ?”

“We.” She smiled, and if in the past Austin had wondered what a cruel smile looked like, he was now fixed.

As she continued talking, he got once again lost in the void of her eyes.

“M. Russo, I have an established rehabilitation plan I’d like to offer. But you will have to keep an open mind and start believing in some… non trivial facts.”

Austin frowned.

“What do you mean ?”

Desma took her time to pull a strand of wavy hair behind an ear before answering :

“M. Russo, you will have to listen carefully to what I’m about to say.”

She linked her fingers over the table and continued.

“The world you know is a little bit more complicated than it appears to be. I know it sounds ridiculous spurted out like that, even more given your current… situation...” She eyed him to check his reaction.

Austin was seriously annoyed by her attitude. He wasn’t dumb : it was obvious she wanted to bring something serious on her platter, but was trying not to shock him with it at the same time.

“With all due respect Ma’am, you don’t have to sugar-coat anything. I’ve seen a lot.” He said dryly, leaning forward.

Desma refrained a snort. 

“Oh, trust me, you haven’t seen everything.” She then sighed. “But you’re right, you deserve the raw truth.”

The air surrounding them suddenly grew heavier.

“M. Russo, I belong to a community composed of really special individuals. People you have only heard about through tales and legends. People that are far from being humans.”

Austin blinked.

“What ?!” She had spoken so calmly, he thought he hadn’t heard her well.

Desma rolled her eyes.

“Some days I really hate doing this job…”

She got up from her seat and faced the window, showing him her back.

“If I’d had the choice, I would’ve brought you into our world more cautiously and gotten you used to it, but we don’t have the time nor the luxury to do it.”

The smell of tempest grew stronger and Austin shivered. Was he having visions or was the room really getting darker ?

“Ma’am, are we still talking about the case ?” In fact, he was now wondering if she was actually sober.

Desma turned around and Austin jumped in his seat : her eyes were pitch black. She traced an horizontal line in the air. 

With a loud clatter, the handcuffs fell on the concrete floor. Austin glared at his free hands. A trail of sweat went down his back. What fucking mess had he gotten himself into ?

He risked a glance in his lawyer’s direction. Her body language let no real threat transpire. Only her eyes had changed. Austin cautiously sat up on his chair.

“What are you ?” He finally said.

Desma smiled coldly.

Seeing how visibly calm Austin remained, she returned to her seat. The young man was not losing it. Good. Maybe he had enough guts for the rest of it. And wouldn’t run away.

“Here’s the deal, M. Russo. We are ready to provide help. But in exchange, you have to become one of our own by joining our community here in Seattle... or choose to get back to your previous life. Minus the memories involving us.”

“Are you some kind of edgy sect ?”

Desma laughed out loud.

“Far from this. You should see us as… A friendly group of neighbours ?”

Austin shifted nervously on his chair. 

“I must be going mad… This can’t be possible…” He muttered.

“I assure you, you are far from mad.” Desma stopped him and extended a hand, inviting him to look beside the table. “And since you seem ok, we can start with the… interesting part.”

Austin hesitantly glanced over there. Again, he was smelling a strong rainy scent. 

He blinked twice, and where there was previously nothing, stood a white cat. 

He moved back in surprise. His chair fell behind him and he stayed there, completely frozen. 

He saw his lawyer standing up from the corner of his eye. She grabbed her briefcase before reaching for the door.

“I’ll let you take care of the rest, kitten. You have 20 minutes before I come back to get you and lift the illusion hiding this room.”

Then, she just vanished.

Austin hesitantly glanced in the cat’s direction, as if it was about to explode. 

Yeah, the animal was _definitely_ in this room.

But why let it alone with him ?

Something was off.

All of this was crazy.

But it became even crazier as the cat paced to get behind the table.

As it reached the opposite corner of the room, the air around it seemed to flow. 

Before Austin could move an inch, a white-haired, petite and cute girl was in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of fun writing Desma's character XD !


	8. Cat meets Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temperature rises, will the first encounter between Sayu and Austin end well ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music to set the mood :  
> Halestorm - All I Wanna Do (Is Make Love To You)  
> (Original Version from Heart)

Sayuri had imagined a hundred times her first time meeting Austin. She was supposed to greet him with a smile, that he would surely answer. Oh, and they would kiss breathlessly... And also hug like the rest of the world never existed. The kind of perfect scene you get in a cheap romcom. 

She knew he was going to have a shock, she knew it was going to be complicated. But it was in fact harder than all she had previously imagined. 

She had never pictured the astonished look he was now giving her. And it became even worse as his emotions drifted towards uneasiness and fear. It could even be disgust. But hey, she wouldn’t even blame him. She was a monster after all.

She risked a sheepish smile and took a step on her right. 

She ran her hand behind her neck. The room was so stuffy… She had to say something, anything… But, Ancestors, it was so hard !

“I… I suppose this wasn’t how you had pictured our first meeting, right ?” She tried hesitantly.

She was also fighting to keep a clear mind as waves of Austin’s smell reached her sensitive nose. She was at a safe distance for now. But, he already smelled good. 

She eyed his way. He had regained some of his composure and was now watching her. She didn’t know if he was just cautious or angry as he frowned slightly.

* * *

Honestly, Austin had chosen to not overthink anymore. He was now running on full auto-pilot. Later, he would surely pinch himself, remembering this morning. But he had other things to settle at the moment.

As in finding out his crush was… A cat. 

Under other circumstances, he would’ve surely laughed out loud. 

Sayuri was pacing on the other side of the room. She was obviously anxious and having a hard time keeping eye contact with him.

All of a sudden, she stopped walking and spoke :

“Please Austin, don’t remain silent…”

Austin’s heart twitched, as she seemed genuinely troubled. She was the same loveable girl he had talked to during weeks, he could figure out this much. 

He took a breath. He could do it. He could stay calm for now. Surely, she had an explanation. But part of him wanted to punch a wall and scream. This was too much to handle.

“That’s... one hell of a revelation.” Austin ran a hand through his hair. “God, this sucks.”

He laughed bitterly.

“I don’t know if I should yell at you, or just hug you.”

Sayuri approached the table. 

“I’m sorry. I really wanted to come out to you earlier. I swear. But…”

She replaced some white hair behind an ear. She was still avoiding his gaze and it annoyed him. 

“But ?” Austin encouraged her. “ _Keep it cool. Don’t rush her yet._ ”

“There was more at stake than just us.” And this time she had looked him straight in the eyes. “And I thought we had more time.”

Austin sat back on his chair and rubbed his temples. He was feeling exhausted. All his tough armor threatened to give away any second. Between learning he was safe for now and… This... 

No, he didn’t only feel tired : he felt torn. Torn between his body and heart screaming he had the girl he liked in front of him, and his brain and convict instincts ringing an alarm because of an upcoming danger. 

“Fuck... This is too much, even for me.” Austin finally answered.

Sayuri leaned closer and slowly reached to touch his hand. But as she was about to, she jumped back to his surprise. She wrapped her arms firmly around her own body. 

He narrowed his eyes. What was this reaction about ?

* * *

Sayuri was holding her sides so hard, she was sure to get bruises the next day. She had backed just in time as her animal instincts hit her. Shanna had warned her, but this was even stronger than anything she could’ve expected. 

Her whole body was warming up and the only thing preventing her from jumping on him was the table.

And how was she supposed to hold back when he also looked better than in a picture ?

The second he had entered the room, she had been struck by his height. He was taller than Benjamin, who already stood at 6 feets. Then his voice. Deep, manly, warm. Exactly how she had imagined it when he whispered in her ear during her dreams. 

Her brain recalled he had asked her something. 

“Yes, sorry. Just a chill.” She was terrible at lying. So of course, he didn’t buy it.

Worried, Austin stood up and slowly approached her.

“Sayuri.”

She shivered hearing him call her out. She already loved how he said her name. 

“You’re trembling.” He took one more step in her direction.

Sayuri held a hand up in his direction to stop him.

“Don’t worry I’m fine, it’s just really cold in here.” She couldn’t look at him in the eyes. Eyes that were a silvery blue color. Eyes she felt glaring at her. She remembered Shanna’s words. Yeah, she was mentally drooling over him. And her inner beast wasn’t helping much.

“Sayu.” The hesitation and worry showing through his voice alarmed her. So she looked up and met his blue gaze hovering her. And she knew it was over.

Because his pheromones were ruining any chance for her mind to work decently. 

The scent of musk and pine were her demise.

* * *

Her worried face was adorable. He had a sudden urge to hold her tightly in his arms, to figure out what seemed to trouble her.

But Austin was getting “frightened kitty vibes” from her. He clearly felt like the big bad wolf as she had started trembling before him. 

Also, not only did she look the part, she also smelled like a fucking cinnamon roll. 

Was he frightening her ?

“Sayu.”

Were her eyes usually golden ? He was sure they were brown on the pictures she had sent.

“Am I making you uncomfortable ?”

She blinked and then lowered her head. He heard her breathe slowly a few times before straightening up. “ _Must be the nerves_.”

“You want an honest answer ?” She gave him a small smile.

He snorted.

“Yeah. But don’t be disappointed if you can’t surprise me more than you already have.”

She smiled then nervously looked away and played with a strand of hair.

“It’s not that you’re making me uncomfortable. It’s just that I’m not used to this.”

“This ?”

“Being in the same room as my crush.”

“A crush ?” Austin raised an eyebrow.

Sayuri smiled coyly as an answer.

“Mmmh, I think I need more insight about what you mean by ‘a crush’.” He teased her.

Sayuri closed her eyes and slowly breathed again.

“You don’t know how much self-control I’m using to refrain from… attacking you.” She whispered.

Her choice of words made Austin frown.

“Sayu.”

She reopened her eyes. Golden cat’s eyes.

“How about we leave all this supernatural shit aside for now and I give you my personal insight about what being your ‘crush’ means ?” He said playfully while reaching for her face with a hand. Oh yeah, she was as soft as he had imagined.

She leaned her head in his calloused hand and reached for it with her own.

“Are you really ok though ?” She asked.

Austin chuckled.

“That’s a bit too late to ask, don’t you think ?” Then he took the final step to get right in front of her, bodies nearly touching. She seemed now more flustered than scared and had a nice flush on her honey cheeks. 

He slowly closed the remaining gap between them, letting her push him back if it was too much. As she stayed where she was, he pulled her into an embrace and held her against his heart. 

That was far from being a perfect first encounter.

But it was the first time Austin was glad to have waited 7 fucking years to feel someone’s warmth again. Questions could wait when he would be out.

Right now, he finally felt at home.

* * *

Sayuri could hear Austin’s heart race against her ear. She’d been ready to face hatred from him. So feeling his strong arms around her was a nice turn of events. The need to feel him was now bearable but still lenient as she hugged him back. Ancestors, this felt good. His warmth reached her through the leather of her jacket. 

Austin placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Her inner beast purred at the feeling. It was almost too hard to believe they were in this position given the previous revelation about her true nature. 

A hand slowly ran along her back, making it arch. 

A new thinking pierced the fog of her mind. 

She could feel his warm breath on her. What was next now that they were in each other’s arms ?

She timidly looked up. 

Austin’s hand reached the hem of her pullover and found its way half under it. He was observing her every reaction, ready to stop if she asked him to. Truthfully, she felt safe but also disoriented as it was a new overwhelming and pleasant feeling.

He ran a thumb over the sensitive skin right over her pants belt. She arched her back harder and bit her lip.

“Austin…” She whispered. 

“Fuck, I want to kiss you so much…” Austin rested his head in the hollow of her neck.

Sayuri’s eyes widened and she felt the heat grow on her face.

Did she want to kiss him yet ?

Well, she needed to be sure they were both in their right mind. 

“I… Are you sure ? I mean… I’ve never…” She muttered.

She refrained a small cry as Austin gently nibbled a sensitive spot of her neck.

He stood up and smirked.

“You were saying ?” Here it was, his characteristic playfulness. Sayuri’s legs felt like jelly as new waves of his smell hit her. He was dangerously appetizing. And she discovered she was dangerously hungry for him.

Sayuri closed her eyes and put her hands over his chest to push him back, as gently as she could manage.

“Austin, I’d love to kiss you. But…” She rearranged the hem of her pullover. “Not here. And not now.” She smiled. 

Austin answered her smile and ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, not the nicest setting. Hope you won’t blame me for trying. You’re damn gorgeous.” He sat on the table’s edge. “And my... lawyer is coming back soon. Is she really one ?” He asked, still smiling.

Sayuri leaned against the wall.

“Yup. The best in town.” 

Austin crossed his tattooed arms. He grinned seeing how Sayuri eyed them.

“You know, you are welcome to do more than just look.” 

Sayuri rolled her eyes.

“Don’t get too cocky.” She smirked. “I’m trying to stay… civil.”

Her words made Austin laugh.

“And here I thought you’d at least give me a goodbye kiss before we meet again.” His voice took a deeper tone as he continued. “And who knows what could happen in here.”

Sayuri sighed and closed her eyes.

“You know what ?” She asked in a breath.

“No ?” 

“Fuck this.”

Austin opened his arms just in time to catch her as she reached for him. She closed her legs around his waist and approached her lips from his. But he was the one who closed the last centimeters between them. 

* * *

Her move took Austin by surprise. However, he was far from complaining. He cupped her butt with both hands and pressed his lips against hers. He ran his tongue over her lips to invite her to open her mouth. He kissed her deeper as she did so. Her hands trailed his broad shoulder, up to cup his face. The way her legs had captured his waist had taken his breath away for a moment. She could pull such a trick that made him twitch in his pants while she had seemed so… Innocent a few minutes ago. Austin did his best to remain as gentlemanly as possible, considering she was undulating against him in rhythm with their kisses. Her chest pressing against his torso made him fondle her rear end harder. She moaned against his lips and it was one of the sweetest sound he had heard. Right now, he was really glad she was wearing pants, because it would’ve been one more dose of torture for him. It was almost illegal to feel so much attraction for someone. 

They parted lips, both panting. Her eyes were golden again and her full lips were swollen. He leaned one more time to kiss her forehead and cuddled her against his chest, as if it was the last time he could feel her.

He was so glad she had changed her mind and taken a further step on her own. 

Desma clearing her throat in the back took them off guard. Sayuri hurriedly jumped from Austin while he remained on the table. 

“So... M. Russo, have you made your choice ?” Desma inquired.

Austin looked in Sayuri’s direction. He sighed.

“I’ll accept your offer.” He shook his head. “Truth is, I have nothing to lose and nowhere else to go outside.”

Desma nodded.

“Then we’ll take our leave. Sayuri, you can go first.”

With a last glance in Austin’s direction, Sayuri smiled and disappeared as suddenly as she had appeared.

The room cleared and the air lost his rainy smell. Though a sweet scent was still lingering over Austin’s clothes. He felt a sudden cold sensation on his wrists as the handcuffs clasped on them.

“Take care M. Russo. I’ll contact you soon to schedule a new meeting.” She left quietly, leaving him alone.

The realization of what had happened only struck him as he was leaning on his bed back in his cell. A tingly feeling was left over his lips and her image was now branded in his memory.


	9. Interlude - In-between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small scenes following Chapter 8's events, before it gets serious again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music to set the mood :
> 
> Tears for Fears - Everybody wants to run the world

Desma took her car’s key out of her bag. Sayuri was walking by her side, still in the Veil. She could easily spot her wild magic through it. In fact, she could see most of the people walking in it. Usually calm and white, the young woman now had a blazing aura around her. Desma chuckled. Oh yes, the boy was definitely Sayuri’s match. Only this kind of encounter could make a shapeshifter go wild like a firework. 

“Thank you for your cooperation, Sayuri. And sorry to have interrupted the both of you.” She wasn’t sorry at all. “I understand it went well.”

Sayuri’s energy violently swirled, which made Desma grin.

* * *

Shanna heard a scratch. She put aside the book she was reading and went to the window next to the couch. Sayuri was sitting on the window sill. She mewled as Shanna appeared in front of her. Her best friend let her in. She swiftly jumped on the floor and turned back. 

Shanna looked up through the window and whistled.

“Girl, did you just jump from the roof ?” She asked.

Sayuri stretched her neck before answering.

“Desma drove me to the Rose. I came by jumping from roof to roof. I had some steam to blow.” She seemed flustered. 

Shanna eyed the base of her neck and raised an eyebrow.

“You sure had to…” She pointed at something and commented. “Here : a hickey.”

Sayuri turned a bright shade of red and ran into the bathroom to check her reflection in the sink’s mirror.

Shanna burst into laughter hearing her copiously swear.

After calming down, she continued loud enough for Sayuri to hear her. "There's another way for you to 'blow some steam', something we haven't done in a while."

Sayuri came out of the bathroom with a hand covering the prooth of her meeting with Austin. The corners of Shanna's mouth twitched. Hard. 

"What other way ?" She ignored her best friend's reaction.

"Simple. Training session. We kick each other's ass on the rooftop." Shanna answered with her usual grin.

Raising an eyebrow, Sayuri snorted.

"Don't overestimate yourself, Birdie. Only your ass will get kicked !" 

* * *

The Crimson Rose’s atmosphere was that of a neat and comfy pub. The perfect place that its owner designed as a harbor for supernatural beings. Desma knew for sure this business made Benjamin lose more money than he let on. But the half-vampire had never cared. It was his own answer to immortality. Sometimes, Desma missed the times they used to travel across America, hunting and silencing thugs and other cheap criminals. Good old times.

She raised her glass and clinked it against Benjamin’s.

“To eternity and nostalgia.” She grinned.

Benjamin laughed.

“Oh please, you’re going to make me cry.” He mocked.

* * *

Austin was sitting on his bed’s edge, holding his orange shirt with both hands. 

He hadn’t dreamed.

He remembered everything clearly.

He breathed deeply. Her lingering sweet scent came to him again.

“ _ Yeah, no shit Austin. You kissed a cat. _ ”

Did he regret it ?

No way in hell.


	10. Wait and Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wait gets longer and longer... Shanna decides to confront Desma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music to set the mood : Metallica - Nothing Else Matters

“Come on ! It’s the fifth time in a row you’re off-tempo Sayu !” Nairna suddenly exclaimed.

Lachlan and Shanna also turned around to look in her direction. 

“If you’re not feeling like continuing today, it’s okay.” Lachlan gently said while putting his guitar on a stand. 

Sayuri ran the back of a hand over her sweat-covered forehead. She looked around and spotted her towel. 

“I’m sorry. I just can’t keep up.” She explained, stepping from behind the drums to get the cloth. As she also extended a hand to get her water bottle, Shanna snatched and handed it to her. She gave her friend a sheepish smile.

“We can have a pause if you want Kitty Cat.”

Lachlan jumped down from the pub’s scene. 

“Whatever you decide, I’m having a beer.” He went around the counter and grabbed a few glasses. “Want something ?”

Nairna joined her brother and sat on a barstool. “I’ll have what you drink Lach’.” Lachlan nodded and started serving.

In the meantime, Sayuri had picked up her phone from her jacket laid on the ground. She sighed longly as she saw no notification. She grabbed her things and went down the scene with Shanna following behind her. She sat next to Nairna and angrily tossed her leather jacket over the bar. The Scottish girl didn’t miss it and couldn’t hold back from commenting.

“Well, you’re really moody today. Not enough lovey-dovey with the boy you’ve been talking to ?” She teased. Lachlan flashed her a disapproving look. “What ? What did I say that’s wrong ?” She took the pint her brother was handing her. “Why are you all staying silent when you all want to put your feet in it ?”

Sayuri laughed bitterly.

“Perhaps they are sensitive enough to leave me alone.” 

“Sure, but it’s not a solution.” She replied in a dry tone.

Nairna drank a third of her glass before putting it down.

“And, sorry but I’m not sorry for being honest and not caring about decency.” She used a thumb to remove some mist from the surface of her glass.

Shanna pushed Sayuri’s jacket further away and leaned her back against the counter.

“And that’s why I’m happy you have a brother with a decent brain.” Shanna mocked.

“Touché.” Nairna smiled. 

“You could have added that I’m also cuter.” Lachlan added with a smirk.

“Hey !” Her sister tried to give him a gentle slap on the arm that he dodged. “Continue and I will show them photos from our childhood.”

“Sis, you wouldn’t !” Lachlan opened wide eyes.

Nairna turned in Sayuri’s direction. “When we were kids, he had to wear a kilt at family reunions. And you wouldn’t-...”

“Please stop !” Lachlan cut her with a smile.

Nairna laughed.

“Ok, I’m keeping this for when you’re drunk.”

Her brother rolled his eyes.

Shanna leaned over the counter and grabbed a bowl of pistachio. She started shelling them as Nairna was refocusing on Sayuri. The latter was truthfully too annoyed by the absence of news from Austin to actually care about anything else. 

“How many days ?” Nairna asked.

Sayuri sighed.

“You won’t let go, uh ?” 

“Yup. After all, I was your fairy matchmaker.”

“Except, you’re a fish.” Shanna intervened.

“Selkie.” Lachlan retorted. “Please. At least compare us to something nice like mermaids.”

Sayuri stole a few pistachios from Shanna’s bowl. 

“It’s been 19 days.” 

Nairna’s jaw dropped and Lachlan whistled.

“That’s a bloody lot.” 

“Thanks Nairna, as if it wasn’t so obvious…”

The blond huffed a laugh. “Are you even sure Desma did her job well ?” 

A man's voice answered. “She better have. Else, I’m raiding her place.” Benjamin had just left his office to see what they were up to.

He joined Lachlan behind the bar and started preparing an espresso. 

“Do you know something that we don’t by any chance, Ben ?” Shanna hadn’t bothered to turn around as she asked her question. 

The half-vampire shrugged. 

“Desma isn’t the type to give information for free when it comes to work. I may be the one financing, but she likes to keep absolute control over what she’s the only one to know.” He brought the coffee cup to his lips and drank from it, despite the beverage being steaming hot.

Sayuri rested a cheek over the counter and mindlessly played with pistachio shells.

“I don’t ask for much. Just knowing if he’ll be out soon. She only keeps on repeating that good things come to patient people.” She crushed the shells between her fingers. 

Benjamin put his cup down and reached for his jeans’ backpocket. He handed her a folded piece of paper.

She took it after straightening. 

“And… What am I supposed to do with this list ?” 

Benjamin crossed his arms.

“Tino asked for a delivery earlier today. Amaretto and other alcohol he needs for pastries. Fetch the bottles and do the errand.” He calmly explained. “And yes, it’s an order from your Boss. The way I heard you massacre songs a little while ago is a treason to rock music.” He pointed to the exit with his thumb. “Now go girl.”

With the visible motivation of an oyster, Sayuri jumped off the stool and went into the back shop.

Shanna sighed and gave a thumbs-up to Benjamin.

“Good job, Boss. I don’t even know how to change her mind anymore.”

“Yeah and I don’t want her to come across Desma.”

“Wait, she’s coming here today ?” 

“Yes.”

“Well… Shit.”

Sayuri went out of the storeroom carrying a crate full of bottles.

“Don’t wait for me before going home Shan’ !” She yelled as she passed the Rose’s front door.

Shanna sighed again and eyed the glass full of beer Lachlan hadn’t touched yet. She snatched it and emptied it under the other three’s surprised stares. 

Wether Desma liked it or not, she was going to answer her questions. Enough was enough.

* * *

A cheerful bark brought Shanna out of her thoughts. She stopped cutting lemons behind the bar and wiped her hands.

“Hey there Berry !” She welcomed the animal that just rushed in with a laugh as he circled around her. “Good doggie.” She crouched near the black rottweiler and scratched him behind the ears. “Where is your mistress big boy ?”

Desma’s voice echoed throughout the bar. “Berry !”

The dog ran back towards his mistress as she stepped in the Crimson Rose. 

Shanna followed Berry from the corner of her eye before trailing up to match Desma’s inexpressive glare directed at her.

“Hello, Crow.”

“Hello, Witch.” Shanna answered as usual.

Desma grinned. Lachlan and Nairna chose this instant to storm out of the backstore.

“Shan’, we can’t find the broom and…” Lachlan stopped talking and moving when he spotted the newcomer. “Oh, good afternoon Lady Ekatis.” He muttered.

Nairna nudged him.

“Hey sucker, stop daydreaming and move out of the way !” Her brother stepped aside and she walked in Desma’s direction. The latter had come further inside the bar and was silently rearranging her dog’s collar. She stood up to shake the hand Nairna was offering her with a big smile. 

“Hi Desma ! You needed something ?” She asked joyfully.

The brown woman’s face dropped and she suddenly wore a mask of cold seriousness as she let go of Nairna’s hand.

“I have a matter to discuss with your employer. Is he in his office ?”

Shanna frowned.

“A ‘matter’ ?” She repeated.

“A secret matter.” Desma added harshly. “It’s a private business between Benjamin and I.”

Lachlan cleared his throat and politely answered her question. 

“Yes, he’s in there.” 

“Thank you, Lachlan. You’re a good boy” She winked, making the young man slightly embarrassed. And feeling like a prey.

Desma crossed the room and went in the hallway that led to the manager’s office, Berry following her closely.

Shanna shook her head and went back to cutting lemons.

The twins looked at each other, then back at her.

“You’re not going to squeeze the facts out of her Shan’ ?” Nairna bluntly asked.

“I can’t exactly slam Ben’s office open like a savage.”

It made the selkie girl chuckle weirdly.

“Right, as if the Almighty Queen of Sassiness that you are couldn’t tumble down in the room and ask for the truth…”

Shanna glared at Nairna with eyes threatening like loaded pistols. As the blonde girl didn’t falter, she put her knife down and raised both hands as a sign of surrender.

“Fine ! I’ll force the truth out of her ! But not to satisfy your morbid curiosity. I’m doing it for Sayu.”

She went into the hallway Desma had walked down 10-minutes-or-so before her. As she reached for the door, she heard muffled chuckles coming from the inside, followed by a strange dull noise.

Shanna quietly opened the door, contrary to what Nairna had suggested, and closed it behind her. She took two steps before stopping, stunned as she was taking in the sight before her.

While she originally thought she would catch them arguing about money and Sayuri’s love story, she found them both drunk. Dead-drunk in Benjamin’s case as he was leaning face down on his wooden desk - one that cost in fact a small fortune. He grunted and tried to get on his feet as he noticed Shanna, but failed miserably and crumbled on the ground like a corpse. Desma laughed weirdly and hiccuped, deeply settled in an armchair. A strange pink smoke escaped her nose and mouth while her eyes were glittery blue.

Shanna came closer and saw what they had been drinking : a strange small bottle held in a craft paper bag laid empty over the desk. Benjamin had probably kicked it down during his first fall over the wooden surface. Now, it had strange holes, as if the drops escaping the emptied flask had hollowed out the oak. The pitch-black liquid still present in Desma’s glass let more pinkish reek erupts each time a bubble exploded.

The witch caught the sight of Shanna and snorted. 

“You really have a problem with obeying orders, little black bird.” She nagged.

“I want answers.” Shanna harshly cut her.

Desma chuckled.

“I know, I know, I’m not as drunk as I appear to be.” 

She sipped her drink and added : “I won’t give you anything. Nice try, though. Didn’t know you had it in you to play unfair and wait for one of my moments of weakness.”

She raised her glass, more pink smoke came out.

“But sorry, it doesn’t work on me.” She grinned.

Shanna pinched her nose bridge.

“Listen, I don’t care about orders, obedience, or any of your shit when it comes to Sayuri !” Desma leaned in her sit with a content smile on her lips. She was enjoying Shanna’s outburst as much as her drink.

“Why is Austin not answering his phone ? Why are you giving us so little information ?”

The seated woman sighed.

“Use your brain for once.” She made the liquid swirl in her glass. “This young man’s life is threatened by his own half-brother. I’m not taking any unnecessary risks when it comes to the Community.”

“So… ?”

“I took his phone to prevent him from contacting anyone. I even forbid him to make calls from the prison booths.”

Shanna crossed her arms.

“So he can die as long as we are safe.”

“No, I just don’t care if he gets harmed. After all, he only needs to remain alive. And my money is still on the table.”

“You’re despicable.”

“I’m committed to our group. It’s different, dear.”

“Is he even getting out ?”

“Oh yeah, he will. That’s one of my two missions. Set him free and give closure to his dad’s murder.”

“When will he be out ?”

Desma finished her drink and took her time to reply.

“This is something I won’t tell you.”

“Come on ! Can’t you have more consideration for Sayuri ?”

The older woman laughed bitterly.

“It’s exactly because I’m considerate that I don’t pass too much details to her. Just imagine it : what will she do when she hears he’s out ?”

“She’ll go and see him as soon as he’s out.”

“Exactly. Too risky.”

She then smiled cruelly. 

“But since I had a good time today, I’ll give you a clue.”

“Why the change of mind ?”

“Because, you will have to bear the weight of the truth without telling your desperate best friend about it. I want you to carry guilt.”

“You bit…”

“Stop spitting out your venom before I cut your tongue and feed it to Berry.”

Shanna couldn’t help it, she felt genuinely threatened by her, drunk or sober. So her mouth dropped shut.

“Good girl.”

Desma stood up and Shanna finally noticed Berry’s leaning form behind the chair. So that’s where the dog had been hiding…

“The boy is in fact already out. And don’t ask me for more !” She stopped her by raising a hand as Shanna was about to argue again. 

“Plus, I have no time to discuss this any longer... I need to brew some Peruvian Mandragora tonic.”

“Uh… What for ?”

Desma looked at Benjamin from over the desk.

“Remedy against alcohol poisoning.” She turned around to face Shanna once more. “Vampires don’t handle macerated dragon sulfur this well…”

Shanna felt both relieved and devastated at the same time. Relieved because the boy was safe and devastated as she had to keep it a secret from the person she loved the most.

* * *

A few days later, still no news from Austin. Sayuri wondered if visiting him in prison was her last option. A scheme where she entered it as a cat during the night had started to form in her mind. She had been trained to act as a shadow, it could at least be useful once. She felt guilty about Shanna. Her best friend had tried all she could to distract her. They had even prepared some kind of survival kit for Austin if he were to randomly show up. Also, her friend had been categorical about where he was going to sleep : the couch had always been an uncharted territory, and Sayuri couldn’t agree more about keeping it this way. So, Austin was to sleep in Sayuri’s bedroom, while she would move in Shanna’s. Well, it wasn’t as if she would take a lot of space considering she slept in her cat form most of the time, this being by choice or because she happened to transform during her sleep.

Benjamin had called her to help with an early alcohol delivery they were getting. So she had gotten roughly 3 hours of agitated sleep, before accompanying an also-tired-looking Lachlan down the street to the Rose. The twins lived in another building Benjamin owned, further away from their workplace. Both Nairna and Shanna were unreachable on their phone and had spent the night out. A not uncommon occurrence. 

“And that was the last crate. Good job you two ! This shipment wasn’t going to carry himself in the storage on its own.” Benjamin joked.

“If we are finished, then that’s my cue for leaving...” Sayuri yawned and stretched her back.

“I’ll stay a bit longer. I got a text from Nairna while you were nose-deep between tequila bottles. Sure you don’t want to have lunch later with us Sayu ?” Lachlan nicely offered.

Sayuri cracked her sore neck.

“I’ll pass. I need a shower. And maybe to laze around. Else, I’ll be falling asleep while serving customers during my shift tonight.”

Benjamin and Lachlan chuckled.

“Now that would be an exploit.” The half-vampire commented.

Sayuri dipped her hands in the front pockets of her hoodie. She had gone out so fast, she had forgotten to put her jacket on. At least, she had her phone and the keys… All that mattered.

She turned her phone on and looked at the time. Nearly 10pm. She still had time to lay down.

“See ya !” She waved in their direction as she stepped out.

Truthfully, she was used to the lack of sleep. It was the emotional stress that caused her to feel weak. Something she extremely disliked : remaining alert was vital.

As she took the street backward, she caught the sight of a familiar car in front of her residence.

Raindrops started to fall and she pulled her top’s hood over her white locks. The watery odor failed to cover two distinct scents as she reached Desma’s vehicle. It was empty. She followed the trail of smell inside of the building. Her heart was full of hope. She discreetly went up to the fourth floor and stopped on top of the stairs. Then, she silently peeked in the hallway. She recognized the two forms waiting there : Desma… and Austin.


	11. Frisky Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home sweet home...
> 
> It gets slightly spicy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music to set the mood : Halestorm - Mz. Hyde

Sayuri hurriedly hid behind the corner again and refrained a joyful noise. She clasped a hand over her mouth and let her heart calm down. 

He was out ! In front of her home ! In the flesh !

The first instants of euphoria passed and she sadly considered her appearance. Dirty boots, a hoodie three sizes too big, denim shorts and black torn thighs. “ _ Come on Sayuri, get a hang on yourself ! _ ” She slapped herself mentally, now it was too late to regret throwing on the first things she had found earlier this morning. And why the hell did she hide in the first place ? How old was she ? Twelve ? Desma’s voice drew her out of her thoughts.

“Don’t worry. She’ll be here shortly. Her boss texted me she had just left when I asked what she was up to.” 

Sayuri braced herself and left her hiding place. 

“Good morning ?” She said hesitantly.

Austin turned around and she met his blue gaze. The way girls talked about butterflies in their stomach had always made her laugh. But now she was getting why they said it. Oh yeah, she understood it crystal clear. He smiled and it went worse.

Desma coughed to attract their attention before they moved an inch.

“If you’ll excuse me, my first mission is done. And I don’t want to witness something I don't wish to see. Call the officer in charge of you as we discussed M. Russo. You may be free but still not entirely saved.” 

“Well, thank you for reminding me…” Austin replied, bitter.

Desma grabbed her briefcase and walked to the stairs. She just nodded as she passed by Sayuri.

When Desma’s footsteps became inaudible, she refocused her attention on the man in front of her.

Austin raised an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you going to greet me properly ?” He smirked.

“You are here. Like really here.” Sayuri finally said. 

“Yes.” 

“Holy crap ! I-...”

“Shut up and just come here.” He said, opening his arms with a playful smile.

Sayuri closed her mouth and slowly stepped in his direction. Austin walked the remaining distance between them and held her tightly against his chest. His woody scent was all around her as she dipped her nose in his sweater. He placed tender kisses on her forehead, her cheek and finally stopped to look at her. Time stretched and Sayuri contemplated him, her heart full.

Kids’ muffled screams echoing through a door reminded her where they stood. She gently pushed Austin back and reached for her front pocket to get her key. 

Turning it in the hole, she spotted a small backpack lying on the ground, obviously his. Austin followed her gaze. 

“They gave me back some of the stuff I had seven years ago, before… all this.” He tucked his hands in his trousers’ pockets. “It’s sad to see my whole life’s holding in a tiny bag.”

Sayuri sent him a smile. “Funny you say so when I wouldn’t fit in here.” She quickly went back to opening the door so he wouldn’t see her blush.

Austin blinked twice, dumbfounded. But seeing how she stubbornly looked in front of her, he laughed and glared over her shoulder. “Are we getting inside today or do you need a hand ?” He teased.

As an answer, Sayuri eyed him smugly and pushed the door open. 

“You were saying ?” 

She held it and let him slip inside with his bag. Her eyes trailed down his broad shoulders, further and further down his back til they reached… “ _ Oh boy… _ ”

She nervously shook her head and kicked the door closed. She had other things to do for now. Yes. Really important things. Making sure he settled down was first on her list… Or was it really ?

* * *

He couldn’t miss how nervous she seemed. Austin had understood pretty fast she was the type to invent mountains of problems in her own mind. Not that he was calm himself at this particular instant. He was fighting his best instincts to replay their previous hug in the hallway. But in a spicier version of it. 

To get her attention, he pointed at an old navy blue sofa that had seen better days.

“So… I’ll sleep here ?” He asked.

She volte-faced.

“Oh ! No, don’t worry you’ll sleep in my bed.” Austin’s mouth twitched as he refrained a laugh.

Two seconds later she turned red. He found her desperately cute.

“Wait, no… I mean, you sleep in my bedroom and I sleep in Shanna’s, with her… Like I won’t sleep with you… And-” She blabbered.

Austin approached her to grab her waist, pulling her closer.

“Don’t worry Sayu, I’ll go at your pace. Now that I’m out, we can take our time.”

She suddenly pulled on his collar to force him to look her straight in the eyes.

“And if… If I happened to want more…” She asked coyly. Austin gulped. That was… unexpected ?

“Then, I’d gladly give you whatever you want.” He answered in a breath. “And more.”

He detached one of her hands from his vest and brought it to his lips. 

“You saved me. I owe my life to you.” He leaned closer to her face and lifted her chin with a finger. “You don’t even imagine how precious you are to me.”

Sayuri scoffed bitterly. Austin frowned.

“What ? You don’t believe me ?”

She shook her head, bringing locks of hair in front of her face.

“I’m not exactly the typical girl you call “precious”.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m a shapeshifter.”

“That, I didn’t fail to notice. Next ?”

Sayuri scowled, and he couldn't help but find it cute. 

“I’m a tiny white-haired half-japanese shapeshifter. And a music junkie. And the worst cook ever. And I dress as a teenager.”

He caressed her cheek with a wide smile on his lips. 

“Sayu, I’ve had a shitload of time to process all of this. And guess what ? I figured it’s better to live in an unknown world with a person I like, than being dead.”

He took a step back and studied her.

“And believe me you could wear a sack of potatoes, I’d still find you too good-looking for my own health.”

He bent over again.

“Now if you don’t have any more arguments and if you don’t mind, there's something I'd like to do really badly...”

“Austin…” She murmured.

“Shut up.”

And he kissed her. Hard. Deep. Just as he had pictured doing ever since they had met in the interrogation room. Except this time, there was nothing stopping them. No urgency, no immediate threat. Only her, her sweet scent and all her curves he had to explore. He left her lips only to trail down her jaw.

He took a handful of her hair to expose her neck and placed kisses there. Her body trembled in his arms, she tried to contain the tiny moans that escaped her lips. 

With a hand still holding her head, he let the other run slowly along her form and stopped at her hoodie’s hem. She was looking at him from behind her eyelashes, waiting for his next move. 

Austin pulled on her top’s hem and smirked. “If you want more, you’ll have to take this off. And show me where your bedroom is.”

As soon as “bedroom” left his mouth, she averted her eyes and bit her lip.

“Sayuri, I won’t do anything you find uncomfortable. We can even stop here.” He kissed her forehead gently, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

She relaxed in his arms.

“I thought you’d want time to breathe, since you just came out of prison.”

“And I’ve also been waiting for about two months to date you properly. So, do you want to continue or is something else bothering you ?” He smirked. 

He saw mixed emotions on her face, until only one remained. She placed both hands over his torso and ran them tantalizingly slowly up and down.

“I don’t want to go all the way…” 

He nodded, then threw his head slightly back as she suddenly teased the part of his belly right over his belt.

“But I want to touch you.”

Austin groaned and claimed her mouth again. This time she threw her arms around his neck and eagerly answered his embrace. She broke their kiss and pulled her hoodie over her head. God, he’d do anything in his power to make her realize she was gorgeous. Her t-shirt revealed just enough skin to tempt him. 

She looked at him with big doe eyes, waiting for his reaction again.

“Damn it.” He caught her and threw her over his shoulder.

“Hey !”

“Bed. Where is it ?” He asked bluntly.

She stiffened and quickly relaxed.

“On the left.”

* * *

“Lady Ekatis ? What are you doing here ?” Lachlan asked Desma as she entered the Crimson Rose.

She sat on a barstool in front of Benjamin and let him serve her a coffee. 

“I just delivered a Pandora Box.” She enigmatically answered. “I wouldn’t go near the girls’ home right now if I were you.” She added with a grin.

* * *

Austin delicately placed Sayuri on the cover. He helped her out of her boots and stood there, just looking at her. They weren’t going all the way, Sayuri thought, sincerely relieved. She craved his touch, but wasn’t entirely ready yet. He took his sweater off and threw it somewhere. Sayuri didn’t notice where it landed as she could only focus on him. His breath was short and she could see him swallow hard by the way his chiseled jawline clenched. He climbed on the bed by her side and grabbed one of her legs to make it rest on his hip. Her crotch grazed him, making her moan at the sudden new sensation. Heat was flowing through her body, pooling at her core and letting her dizzy. 

Nothing bothered her anymore. She was losing herself into Austin’s hungry touch.

He placed his hands on the edge of her shorts.

“Can I …?” He asked in a breath.

She nodded and felt both her shorts and tights being taken off her legs. When she remained free of them, Austin hovered her. His scent became stronger by the second, it drove her inner beast wild. And her at the same time.

“Austin… It feels good…”

“Yeah ? For me too.” 

“Really ?”

He huffed a laugh and grabbed her hand to place it over his pants.

“This is how much you drive me crazy.”

She felt a hard bulge tensing the denim under her fingers. “ _ Oh… _ ” She bit her lip. And looked up to meet his gaze. 

Not breaking eye-contact, she sneaked a hand under his t-shirt. Austin silently sweared as she ran it over his skin. He was hard and soft at the same time, tensing under her touch each time she grazed him with her short nails. Her second hand joined the first over his abs and she slowly pushed his t-shirt up. 

“And what do you think you’re doing now ?” He teased her. 

She feigned innocence and answered in all seriousness.

“I’m exploring... You know, getting to know you…” Her hands stopped moving over his pecs. She saw his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed hard. He took his shirt from her hands and passed it over his head. 

She still couldn’t believe this man was now by her side and willing to trust her with his life. She couldn’t help it, tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She brought her hands to her face and Austin misinterpreted it.

“Are you alright ?” He asked in a worried tone. She eyed him from between her fingers. His brows were furrowed and he had stopped moving. She reached for his face and led him down to her own. She kissed him sweetly.

“Sorry, I’m just beyond happy.” She whispered against his lips. Reassured, he smiled and pressed his body against hers as his mouth covered her own. Sayuri’s thighs clenched. She was sure only a slight touch would suffice to throw her off at this point. She could literally taste his pine scent on her tongue and was drowning in it.

She writhed when Austin went down and bit her neck. She couldn’t contain the cry that escaped her in time and he smiled against her skin. 

“Someone is sensitive.” He teased again.

She pouted.

“It’s not fair…”

He snorted. “Well, I know that I’m irresistible...” He winked and she gave him a slight blow in the shoulder, which only increased his amusement.

It triggered Sayuri and she reached for his pants to open it. She spotted the white line of the scar he had right over his heart. She ignored the sudden sadness, as she could witness where he got hurt during his stay in prison, and placed a gentle kiss on it. 

Honestly, she didn’t know what she was doing and was amazed Austin hadn’t already commented on her obvious clumsiness. He kneeled back and watched her hands work on his button and zipper after she had unbuckled his belt. She followed his movement by sitting in front of him. She tried not to tremble as she reached for the visible hardness in his boxers. Her hand slowly went down the trail of black hairs above it and finally took a hold of him. He choked a groan when she explored his length. She was surprised by how hot he was, it was like touching a burning bar of metal held in a silk glove. A long bar she stroked a few times before Austin stopped her with a sheepish smile.

“It’s embarrassing, but if you continue, I’ll cum before giving you anything… Shit, it’s been too long since anyone touched me like that…” He replaced a strand of hair behind her ear. “Let me take care of you, ok ?” He planted a kiss on her forehead. But Sayuri didn’t want to see it the same way. She nibbled his collarbone and worked his member again, which made him groan and throw his head back.

“You frisky kitten…” His tone was full of lust as he grabbed her waist and pulled her on one of his legs.

* * *

The little amount of self-control that Austin had left exploded. He felt the heat of her core through the fabric of his black jeans. She bit her lower lip and arched her back as her crotch rubbed against him. She was beautiful, cheeks flushed, honey skin glistening, eyes like liquid gold and breast bouncing as she writhed over him. A little voice at the back of his mind kept repeating he should’ve gotten answers from her before getting sweet and flirty. But he ignored it. What mattered right now was the breathtaking woman he was holding. She had stopped teasing him when he had dragged her to straddle his leg. And honestly he was a bit relieved. He could’ve cum the second she had touched him if he hadn’t been ready for it. He was just this infuriated and frustrated. 

He captured her lower lip between his teeth and pulled gently. She pressed her torso against him and brought both hands over his shoulders. 

He placed a hand on the lower part of her back, under her shirt, and moved it up. She suddenly broke the kiss and stopped him.

He blinked and eyed her quizzically. Did he touch her too much ? She hadn’t said a thing until now so it surprised him. Her eyes were still clouded by envy though.

“Please, don’t touch my back too much…” She averted his stare as she continued. “I don’t like when someone touches it…” 

Austin felt her attitude was strange, but took it upon himself and found something to reassure her.

“So I can touch you everywhere else, right ?” He asked with a cocky grin.

He moved his leg so it rubbed her most private part again. She made a silent moan and her nails dipped into his shoulder, making him shudder. He was almost certain she would leave claw-like marks. He whispered in her ear...

“Like… Touch you… Here…” He dipped his hand in her panties and ran a finger over her slit. He was pleased to find her drenched. Her nails scratched him and her moans became louder as he continued to please her. She rose on her knees to grant him better access and reached for his length again. She was looking straight into his eyes, as if defying him to do more, while she stroked his hardness. 

The position wasn’t the best if they wanted to touch each other but they managed to find a rhythm that made them both pant. Austin finally focused on the center of her pleasure. She came undone over his hand in a cry of pleasure after a few more strokes. He let her slide down and rest on her back, catching her breath. 

She caught his arm as he moved away.

“Wait. Where are you going ?” 

“Well… I haven’t cum yet and I don’t want to for-”

She placed a silencing finger over his lips.

“Tell me what you need.” She ordered.

Austin’s gaze went from her golden eyes to her lips swollen by their kisses, back to her eyes again. He only saw determination and affection. He took a breath in and placed a hand over her head. She understood instantly what he was up to as he pushed her down. She palmed him over his clothes and smiled sheepishly.

“I’ve never done it…” She confessed.

He slid his denim low enough so he could free his length from his underwear. As it sprung out of it, she opened wide eyes. 

“You are…” 

“Yeah.”

“And you want me to…”

“Only if you are ok with it.”

“Will it make you feel good ?”

He chuckled.

“Yeah, it feels good. And with you it will be heaven on Earth.” 

She thought about it for a few seconds then replied.

“I want to try.”

He ran a finger over her lips and then watched how she went down on him. “I’m close so you won’t have to do a lot. Just try to lick it like… Yes that’s good… Oh God…” He hissed between his teeth as she teased him with her tongue. He clenched his fists. The sensation was better than everything he had dreamed of. “You can also focus on the head… I’m sensitive there…” He continued, his shaky voice giving out the building pleasure. 

She stopped moving so he took a look at her. And almost instantly came when she took the head in her mouth. Moving from fantasy to reality had him lose his senses. For a second he forgot to act gently and thrust into her mouth. She protested and the vibration was all it took to make him reach his peak. He pushed her back just in time to cum over her chest with a deep groan and her name on the tip of his tongue.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sayuri had showered on her own to give some space to Austin. As he was now using the bathroom, she tried to call Shanna a few times. But she got sent straight to voicemail every time. So she left a vocal message to warn her Desma had dropped Austin. With a sigh she threw her phone on her bed. 

She eyed her discarded t-shirt she’d left in a corner of her bedroom and blushed. She had put a legging and new top on since everything had gotten… messy. She hurriedly took it and went to the kitchen to throw it away. As she closed the bin, she heard the bathroom door open.

She went back to the living room and caught a glimpse of Austin’s arms flexing as he put his t-shirt on.

“Is there a mall in the area ?” He inquired. “I kinda need to redo my wardrobe.” He added with a smile.

“Yup, we can go there during my next day off… If you don’t mind that I tag along.”

Sayuri went into her bedroom with Austin following closely.

“Also, a few people from the Community gave some things for you.” She kneeled and tried to reach for something under her bed. “Crap, I pushed it too far.” As she was used to, she transformed into her smaller form to reach for the bag and dragged it with a handle between her teeth. She shook to make the dust fall from her fur. It was as she morphed back that she remembered with who she currently was. She glanced in his direction. 

“Uh… Sorry about that…”

“Could you… change again ?” Austin asked hesitantly.

“... Are you sure ?”

“Yes.”

She scanned his face and only perceived curiosity. She sat on the bed and used her powers again under Austin’s piercing gaze. 

He calmly approached and kneeled in front of her. He huffed a laugh and scratched her head. She uttered an outraged meow as he picked her up, carrying her “bridal style”.

“Now I’m sure. You’re as cute as a girl than as a cat.” He snorted. She threw him a grumpy pout. “Yup, exactly what I was referring to.” He laughed.

She wriggled and jumped onto the bed. She transformed again and stretched her back. He sat next to her and opened the bag. It contained all the basic stuff he needed, from a packed toothbrush to few clothes.

“I hope some things fit… I know it’s not much… and it’s not yours, but it’s a start.” 

“It’s more than I deserve…”

She rested her head on his shoulder. 

“You deserve all the good things that happen to you, Austin.”

He sighed and leaned down on the bed. He seemed both peaceful and tensed at the same time. Sayuri crawled next to him. She studied the lines of his tattoos and ran a finger along the tiger over his bicep. 

“You know that we need to have that talk, right ?” He murmured.

She stopped her hand.

“You mean, the one where I explain everything to you ?” She smiled sheepishly.

“Something like that.”

She traced the lines on his arm again.

“I’ll tell you everything I can.”

The sound of her grumbling stomach made her freeze and turn bright red.

“Perhaps over lunch ?” She added, while Austin was fighting to contain a laugh.

He caught her in his arms for a cuddle.

“Only if I can have a bite of you first…” He whispered and kissed her softly.


	12. Learning and Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Austin to get answers, while Shanna's getting unwanted news about Connor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music to set the mood : Muse - Panic Station

Austin looked around him. He hadn’t given much attention to the details of this apartment at first. But now that he was sitting on the old couch waiting for Sayuri to bring coffee, he could focus more on his new environment. To his surprise, there weren’t so many things giving away the girls’ personal touch, no paintings or other ornament whatsoever. Nevertheless, it still felt like a heartwarming cocoon thanks to the lingering scent of tea and the light that came in abundantly.

The entry door led directly into the main room. It seemed to be where both Sayuri and her roommate were used to sharing their time at home, given the extensive number of plaids and cushion laid on the couch. He had also already spotted in a corner of the room a large box that contained vinyls and CDs. It was opened and displayed its messy content, as if someone had been searching days after days for something inside. 

Above the box, a table gathered music-related objects. Guitar strings, a box full of plectrums, two pairs of drumsticks... there was everything and anything at the same time. 

The kitchen was a small room without a door. The girls had hung some kind of curtain to be able to close it whenever they wanted. It was so tiny, Austin doubted two people could fit side by side and circulate in it. The bedrooms were on the opposite side, with a simple bathroom between them where he had previously freshened up.

The coffee table between the television and the sofa was worn out by time and use. A hand-shaped burn mark on the wooden surface caught his attention as Sayuri was coming back from the kitchen with two steaming cups. She handed him one before comfortably sitting cross-legged by his side.

He inhaled the smell of fresh coffee. Definitely better than the undrinkable crap he had become accustomed to in prison. He carefully took a sip before placing the cup on the table in front of him. He pointed to the burn mark with his chin.

“Am I wrong or is it a hand mark ?” He asked.

Sayuri half choked on the coffee she swallowed. She quickly pulled herself together and answered in an embarrassed voice.

“That's the kind of story I can't talk about.” She laughed but Austin was not at all convinced by her answer.

He raised an eyebrow and insisted gently.  "Did you do this?"

Already uncomfortable, Sayuri became slightly distraught. Bull’s eye. Unfortunately for her, she was a very bad liar. She seemed like a panicked cat running around in circles every time she tried to lie.

His amusement must have read on his face as she smiled and elbowed him.

"Mr. Russo, are you messing with me ?"

He put his hand to his heart, pretending to be shocked by her accusation. 

"You know me, I would never dare!" His answer made her chuckle. He extended his long legs in front of him and continued in a neutral tone.

"But I'd still like to hear the story behind that burn. I'm sure it must be funny."

Sayuri sighed as she looked up at the sky.

"You won't give up, right?"

"You knew what to expect, I'm almost as stubborn as you are." He replied with a laugh and put an arm around her shoulders to pull her up against him.

"I'm not stubborn, I'm tenacious, it's different !" She replied.

"Sure, of course.” He didn't even bother to hide his sarcasm.

"And to answer you, yes, I am the cause of this... accident."

He waited a few moments for her to elaborate, but she didn't go on.

"So? What happened?" He encouraged her.

From the beginning, he had felt she was trying to hide something big enough from him.

She rested her head in the hollow of his shoulder with a new sigh and reached out her hand in front of her, palm upwards. She turned her face slightly towards him and whispered.

"Promise me you won't move."

"I promise." He replied, suddenly less confident about what she was going to show him. He was expecting everything but what came next.

The smell of a storm tickled his nose and he watched in amazement as Sayuri's hand burst into a soft orange flame.

"Wow." That was all he found to say as he faced this discovery.

As easily as she had lit it, Sayuri extinguished the flame around her hand. Austin grabbed it and looked at it thoughtfully before speaking.

"Okay, I admit that you surprised me again."

Sayuri laughed softly.

"I think you're not out of your misery yet. I'm not the strangest creature in our small community, far from it."

"Speaking of her, you promised to answer some questions about her."

She grabbed her cup and replied.

"I'll answer you within the limits of what I'm allowed to tell." She looked up at him worriedly. "Please don't take this the wrong way, it's just that you're only the second human we're taking in. And most of our secrets are hundreds of years old, even millennia old."

Austin stroked her soft cheek with his thumb. Of course, he would have liked to know all the details about the world he was going to live in. But he couldn't deny it. If nobody had hints about them, it was because mythical creatures knew how to protect and hide themselves. 

"I'm not hiding the fact that I'm a bit of a mess after 7 years in jail. I have a lot of catching up to do with normal things. That's why I'm thinking of taking matters as they come for the moment. What I want to say is that it’s ok if you can’t tell me everything right away. I can't be too picky about what I learn given the context. I just hope that I can gain the trust of those close to you."

"I'm not worried about that. You're one of the straightest people I know, Austin, a true man of your word."

He answered with a bitter laugh.

"You should have seen me as a teenager. I didn't tell you all the shit I did to end up in juvie." 

"Believe me, I'm not going to be the one to throw the first stone at you. And it's the man you are now who appeals to me." She put on a little smirk and added. "And I'm sure you were already very cute back then."

"Cute ?" He grabbed Sayuri by the waist and slid her onto his legs. She found herself with her back against his torso and his strong arms around her waist. Austin's breath tickled her neck. 

"Austin, if you keep this up, we're going to have to postpone the questioning until another time."

"Oh ? Still, I think this position is perfect for a calm and composed discussion." He kissed the top of her head and continued. "And at least this way you can't run away."

She squirmed to sit on him better. He stifled a growl as he felt her buttocks pressing against his lower abdomen. Okay, in the end it may not have been the best position to keep a clear head. But well, he'll manage. He focused on what he wanted to know to avoid thinking with his crotch rather than his brain.

“So, how does the Community work ?” He asked.

“To put it simply, it regroups most of all the supernatural beings present in Seattle. In nearly each town where creatures live, you’re sure to find a regroupment that looks like ours.”

“Out of curiosity, what happens when someone from another region comes into town ?”

“Usually, if they are well-behaved, they will find out about the local policies and present themselves to the leader in charge, in case they need to stay for a long time.”

She placed her hands on Austin’ forearm and stroked it gently.

“Please don’t tell me Desma is a leading member...” He joked.

Sayuri snorted.

“You can say so. But it’s mainly because she’s an Elder.”

“Wait, Elder ? She seems only 10 years older than us at most.”

Sayuri slightly turned around and looked up to match his stare, the corner of her lips twitching as she refrained a laugh.

“She’s over 400 years old.”

Austin’s jaw dropped.

“You’re kidding ?”

“Nope.” She laughed.

“What is she ?”

“I can’t give you the details, but just know that she’s powerful. As in deadly powerful.”

“And I bet the other leaders are also something else…”

Sayuri chuckled.

“Yes, they are also powerful and older. But not as impressive as Desma. She’s like an end boss from a video game.” Austin huffed a laugh.

“The real head of our Community is the manager of the Italian shop that’s not far from here. I can’t wait for you to meet him. He helped me through a lot of things. He’s the wisest and kindest person I know.”

“So the whole neighborhood is owned by your Community ?”

Again, Sayuri chuckled.

“Not all of the Community.”

“What do you mean ?”

“We all live in the neighborhood, but one guy owns every building in the area.”

“Even this one ?”

“Yes. If you want to come with me tonight when I work my shift, you’ll see him.”

“He’s a regular ?”

“He’s the owner. Another nice guy. One advice though, don’t stare at his teeth too much.”

“Teeth… ?”

“Fangs.” 

“Oh !”

“But again, he’s nice for a vamp. Well, half-vamp.”

A question popped in Austin’s mind.

“Then...” He asked softly. “Are you something like a werewolf ?”

Sayuri suddenly straightened up and answered sharply.

“What ?! No ! I’m definitely not a werecat !” She softened as she continued, seeing the surprise in his eyes. “Sorry I got carried away, it’s just that my species does not see eye-to eye-with werewolves and any other creatures of their kind.”

“Why ?”

“Let’s say that we are less vulgar beasts that don’t have to transform when the moon is full and get on a bloody rampage.”

“But then what are you ?”

She sighed.

“It’s hard to explain… I’m a shapeshifter. To make it simple, I take a form. I don’t really transform my whole being. Werewolves and so on are metamorphs.”

“So… A cat spirit ?”

“Exactly. It’s like I wear a cat’s skin over my own. Which is so nice because I don’t lose my clothes every time I shift. I can change thanks to magic and not genetics.”

“You transform, you create flames… And you can teleport ?”

“Teleport… ? Oh ! You mean when we first met.” 

“Yeah. Hard to forget. I nearly got scared to death.”

She turned around and booped his nose. 

“Oh, I’m sorry you got scared. Do you need a little hug to comfort you ?” She teased.

He tickled her in response. She wiggled and laughed.

"Stop it! I'm ticklish!"

“That’s what you get for being naughty.” He licked her earlobe and it drew a small cry out of her. He loved how she reacted. He saw her thighs clench before she added in a husky voice.

“That’s not fair, I’m more sensitive than average !” 

Austin raised an eyebrow behind her. Now, that was interesting.

“Really ?”

He rested his hands on her hips. She squirmed and bit her lower lip.

“You know I am.” She pressed her back against his chest and let a low sigh leave her parted lips as his fingers grazed her hip bones. Austin trailed up her torso. He stopped right under her breasts. Her breathing was already ragged and his lips pressing in the crest of her neck only increased her desire. 

A low and dull noise coming from under a cushion slightly drew them out of their heated state.

“I think… That’s my phone.” Sayuri murmured.

“Yeah ? Then, why are you not getting it ?” Austin teased by whispering in her ear. He felt her shiver againn under his breath. 

“I should get it… It could be Shanna…” She continued.

“I’m not holding you back Sayu.” He replied, amused. 

A new message came in and Sayuri reluctantly left his lap to crawl on the sofa. She found her phone and unlocked it. Seeing the thread of messages, she frowned. Shanna seemed unusually pissed, even considering Austin's unexpected arrival.

‘Got your message.’

‘Here in 10. Open the window.’

Something was odd, the coldness was out of character. In a normal situation, she would find a joke to lighten things up. 

Sayuri sat cross-legged and answered.

‘Fly safely Birdie ! :) Love you.’

Then she turned around and Austin sent her a questioning look.

“You should prepare yourself for what’s coming.” She said with a worried smile.

Austin sighed and teased her.

“Don’t tell me something weird is going to happen again ?”

She chuckled and her serious answer raised his awareness.

“More like someone’s coming home. And she seems to be in a crappy mood.”

He frowned but she didn’t add anything else. Austin had a bad feeling.

* * *

Shanna was looking for a dark and empty alley to transform. She’d already been in a foul mood since early this morning. And learning about Desma’s delivery was the least of the problems she had encountered.

She had tried something different, a normal date with a nice normal guy. But guess what ? He was married. She had found out when his ring had come rolling out of his wallet. Perfect messed up date. She had left him there. From the look in his eyes, she knew he had instantly understood she had guessed the truth. At least, he hadn’t tried to form patched-up lies to make her stay.

Later, while trying to save her evening in a random bar, a cute guy had offered her a drink. She didn’t even remember if they had talked about anything before going to his apartment. Did it go well ? Spoiler : no. Poor boy had cum in her hand and slumbered in a deep sleep right after. Still, she had given him a chance to do better after a good night of sleep. He had woken her up without any sign of delicacy and literally thrown her out so his parents wouldn’t catch her in his bed. 

She could’ve helped with Benjamin’s early delivery. But she was obviously in no state to deal with work. And all this wasn’t even the worst part of her morning. In huge need of caffeine, she had chosen a coffee shop not far from the university’s campus to get some peace. With a warm latte in front of her, she had finally relaxed. But it was as she was enjoying the first sips of her drink that an unpleasant conversation had reached her sensitive ears. Few tables away, male students were having a loud discussion. 

“Next time we go out, I know the perfect bar.”

“Which one ?”

“The Crimson something.”

“Isn’t that the one rumored for its concerts ?”

“Yeah, one of the girls in the band is a real catch, and word’s been going around, she’s the open kind, if you get what I mean.”

The guys had laughed. Shanna’s grip on the table had made the wood whine under her strength.

“Who told you so dude ?”

“Some guy from the music course. He’s been trash talking the girl non-stop since she left him for another fuck.”

“Poor bitch.” One of them had commented. 

The others had laughed out loud, making some patrons turn their head.

Shanna had stood up and passed their table without a glance in their direction. She had thrown her latte in a trash bin before rushing out like a tornado. 

After stalking and harassing her through texts that she had never answered, Connor had finally settled with shaming her. 

Wanting some comfort, she had turned her phone on to hear her best friend’s voice. She was sure her day couldn’t become worse. It was then that she had gotten Sayuri’s message.

Her answer had been cold. She was sure Sayuri had understood she was furious. 

She snorted. Poor Austin. His timing for crashing at their apartment was really unlucky. 

Under other circumstances, she would’ve patiently talked and listened. But now, it was ancient history. Going easy on him ? No way. He was about to get a taste of what dating her best friend meant.

Shanna wouldn’t be surprised to find out they had already tied the knot while waiting for her, from the few things she had witnessed about Prison Jerk. 

As she had found the perfect spot, she summoned her magic and slipped in her crow form. Hopefully for him, the wind and the thrill of the flight would diminish her anger. She batted her wings as hard as she could and rose high above the city. She inhaled deeply. Yes. That was the only thing that remained to soothe her mind. Flying gave her these small moments of pure bliss and freedom that she wouldn’t trade, even against the whole world.

“ _ If things go on, I’ll be forced to use a fucking app to date. _ ” She thought bitterly. 


	13. How to Handle Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austin meets Shanna and the twins. And it goes... As expected ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music to set the mood :  
> Bon Jovi - You Give Love a Bad Name  
> (A/N : I prefer Halocene's cover of this song if you want the exact track I listened to :P)

Why would someone need to open the damn window to let her best friend in ? Well, apparently in Sayuri’s world, it was normal. 

She was right. Austin had not seen the least of the unexplained things happening around him. Sitting on the sofa he nervously tangled his fingers together. He didn't feel like he was just meeting any friend of hers. He was as uncomfortable as if he was about to ask for Sayuri’s hand in marriage. Because he was not delusional: Shanna's acknowledgement of their relationship was precious to her. Her mysterious friend was her family, her sister at heart. To be validated by Shanna was an inevitable rite of passage, if he wanted to live with the one he wanted more than anything else at that moment. And by extension, to live in this world.

Sayuri placed her hands on top of his own. She was sitting against him, half covered by a blanket. It had not been two minutes since they had opened the window and she was already freezing to death. He rubbed her hands to warm them up.

At the same time, Sayuri turned around and stood up, letting the plaid slide on the floor. A few seconds later, a black mass entered at high speed through the window, which made him jump out of surprise. The bird flapped its wings frantically to slow down before landing elegantly on the ground. 

A raven... Her friend was a crow?

The air swayed around the creature, just as it did when Sayuri was transforming, and a young woman with jet-black hair stood in its place. She dusted her jacket with both hands before turning to them. 

The girl didn’t give him any attention as she walked towards Sayuri and hugged her with the brightest smile. 

He inhaled deeply. Now was the awkward moment he had to go through. He chose to rip the bandage off as fast as he could to show he wasn’t intimidated at all. Truthfully he was worried, but he managed to put his best poker face on. “ _It’s her best friend, not her dad, relax._ ” He kept on repeating to himself.

Austin approached the girls as they were letting go of each other. He cleared his throat and offered a handshake. Shanna glared at his hand for two long seconds before taking it.

“Hello, you must be Shanna. I’m-”

“Austin, I know. And it’s kinda obvious.” She cut him with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “ _Of course she knew._ ” He suddenly felt the need to apologize.

“For all it’s worth, I’m sorry to barge in this way.” He let go of her hand. “Didn’t really predict I’d be joining you today. My lawyer left me out of everything.”

Shanna snorted and he saw Sayuri sheepishly smiling.

“Yeah, that’s Desma for you, you’re certainly not to blame.” Shanna shrugged. “Well, if you don’t let her behaviour get to you, she’s bearable.” The crow-girl joked.

Then, she turned slightly and talked to Sayuri. 

“Do you plan on working dressed like a yoga instructor, Kitty Cat ?” She crooked an eyebrow and teased.

Sayuri eyed her attire and blushed hard. The corner of Austin’s mouth twitched as he refrained a smile. She was remembering what had happened earlier, he was sure of it. “ _Naughty girl._ ”

“Shit, what time is it ?” Sayuri muttered as she caught her phone from the sofa’s arm. Austin sat down to finish his coffee while it was still warm. And also because he felt the need to step out of their exchange. He couldn’t entirely figure out why, but he had the sudden feeling he was out of place. 

Panic passed on Sayuri’s face for a second and she spoke to Austin. 

“Do you want to come to the bar tonight ? Blow some steam, have a drink...” She was nervously tapping on her phone. “Usually it’s not a crowded evening. But you can stay here if you are more comfortable…” She quickly added.

Austin knew she was trying to preserve him from the outside world. It disturbingly made him self-aware of his own weakness and annoyed because she was materning him. He kept his attitude down because he also knew she was only doing it out of affection. But still, it pissed him to feel like a defenseless fawn. 

“For how long do you usually work ?” He asked. 

Shanna answered for both of them. 

“Usually, we are open from 6 pm til midnight. But since Sayuri also worked this morning…” She took her vest off. Austin noticed it was the exact same as Sayuri’s. 

“I’ll go get changed.” Sayuri matched Austin’s gaze. “This will give you a few minutes to think about it, ‘kay ?” She asked expectantly.

He just nodded as an answer with what must have looked like the worst attempt of a smile. She didn’t seem to notice and just went to kiss him quickly before disappearing in her bedroom.

He heard a long sigh of annoyance behind him. He turned around and saw Shanna gazing at her friend’s door with an unreadable expression. He opened his mouth to try having a conversation with her but she stopped him with a raised hand before he could make a sound.

She was visibly pissed, her previous nice attitude long forgotten. The atmosphere in the room had shifted from awkward to unbearably heavy. Her eyes shot daggers when she looked at him. He slowly stood up to be ready for what was coming next. And staying on the sofa would’ve been a better idea since her next words were like a headbut in the stomach.

“Listen, I won’t make a scene because Sayuri likes you. But know that I despise you. You are nothing but a hindrance.” She took a step closer and stood right in front of him. He could see her purple eyes getting brighter because of the anger. “You are only going to make things worse for her. She was finally healed.”

Austin’s eyebrows shoot up. “Healed ?”

Shanna scoffed bitterly. 

“Well, it seems like you don’t know the whole story after all.” She crossed her arms with a defying smirk. “She’s not letting you look at her back, right ?” Austin held her gaze but didn’t answer. His clenched jaw gave him away. 

“Since you’re trying to get into my best friend’s panties, you’ll eventually find out what happened.” She walked past him. “But be careful. If you dare to hurt her, I’ll end you. Painfully.” She threatened in a low tone.

Austin couldn’t resist the urge to argue anymore and turned to face her abruptly.

“I would never hurt her. I will never lay a hand on her.” Shanna eyed him and laughed out loud to his surprise.

“Oh I’m 100% sure you can’t even lay a _pinky finger_ on her.” She pulled herself together and continued. “I was talking about the damage you will cause to her heart and soul.”

She continued her way to her bedroom and ended the conversation with : “I’ll stay civil when she’s around, but don’t count on me to accept you by her side.” 

* * *

Yeah, it was unfair to threaten him after only a few hours of freedom. But Prison Boy seemed tough enough to take the punch. Ancestors, he even deserved it. She had smelled the scent of their mixed excitement as soon as she had flown in the room. And she didn’t even have a super enhanced sense of smell. Of course, Sayuri could do what she wanted. But it still made her hairs stand to witness this before even greeting the newcomer. Only an hour or two by her friend’s side and they were already making out...

So, did Shanna enjoy leaving Austin as stunned as a goldfish ? Fuck yes. 

She rummaged through her closet and picked an outfit for the evening before making her way to the bathroom. Sayuri chose this moment to go out of her room. Shanna’s radar went red as she spotted the look on Austin’s face. She rolled her eyes. Could he be more obvious ?

She knew from experience that Sayuri wasn’t aware of her own charm. Keeping creeps away from her was one of her most satisfying jobs. Not that it happened every time they worked, but you could count each week on a douchebag to try to hit on her. Tonight, Sayuri’s curves were embraced by leather pants and a sleeveless shirt. Austin was sending hungry gazes her way. He was also sometimes eyeing in Shanna’s direction, as if he was refraining himself while she was still in the same room. Good, at least he had gotten her message perfectly clear. Sayuri didn’t seem to have heard their exchange. When she became too focused and nervous, she could lose track of her surroundings.

Shanna wondered if they were officially dating. She finally sighed as they were talking about random crap and cleared her throat to get their attention.

“Don’t wait for me. And Sayu, give him the spare key that’s left in the kitchen’s first drawer.” Without waiting for an answer she closed the bathroom door behind her.

She needed to think about something else. Her day might have started with a pile of shit, she could still do something to end it on a positive note. Living between these two was going to be a strain, she was sure of it. 

“ _How was this app called again…_ ” She thought as she unlocked her phone. She downloaded it without double-thinking. Heat, spices and fun, she’d need a lot of this combination to keep her cool. She huffed a laugh. She wouldn’t thank Nairna for the idea. It would surely get to her tiny fish head. She didn’t waste too much effort as she created her profile, keeping things simple and honest. Her profile pic was a photo of her at Sayuri’s last birthday party. A small black dress always worked wonders…

Sayuri’s soft laugh and the front door closing indicated she was finally alone.

“ _At least she seems happy._ ” She thought but quickly shook this idea away. No. It couldn’t end well. Austin looked like a good guy, in his own handsome-bad-boy way. But either he would be her friend’s salvation or a bane. In both cases, Shanna was ready to stand for Sayuri, even against her if needed.

* * *

This feeling when you’re in front of the most perfect dish and can’t taste it, Austin was experiencing it live. He already knew he could never keep his hands to himself in Sayuri’s presence. Shanna could go to hell for all he cared. Now he got it, she was like her big sister. But it gave her no right to interfere in her friend’s sentimental life by threatening him. Still, he wasn’t dumb enough to not take her seriously.

Sayuri’s unawareness of her seductive features only made her hotter in his eyes. He remembered the kind of girl he used to bang before prison : bland with no depth. Sayuri was refreshing, perfect like a single malt that needed no add-on. He shook his head as they went out of the building. He was an enamoured fool. And it kind of frightened him to see how it was so natural to just be there with her. 

While reaching for the spare key, her shirt had gone up, putting her waist on full display. God, he needed to kiss this trail of paws once they’d be back home. Before they left, he had planted a quick but deep kiss on her lips. She had chuckled and teased him, saying they would have all the time in the world later. His crotch had betrayed him by happily throbbing at the idea of one-on-one time. And thank God, small demonstrations of affection didn’t seem to bother her because he felt he had to mark her as his. Tonight he would make sure to have her naked under him while he licked every part of her, so that she finally moaned his name.

And the closer they got to the bar, the more he realized she had become his lifeline.

* * *

He was here, by her side.

Nothing else should’ve mattered. Yet, she knew something had happened between Austin and Shanna while she was changing. Walking down the street, she finally asked :

“She gave you her “big sister speech”, right ?” Well, it was actually more an affirmation than a question. By the look on Austin’s face, she already had her answer.

“I’m sorry. She’s usually really sweet, except when I’m involved.” She sighed.

“She’s… taking her role at heart.”

“You can say that she’s protective.”

“Okay. Then, she’s very protective.”

Sayuri’s shoulders tensed. She wanted things to go smoothly between Shanna and Austin.

Lost in thought, she glared back and noticed Austin had stopped walking. His eyes were closed and he inhaled deeply. The sunlight was bathing his face, sculpting his masculine features. He seemed at peace, but at the same you could see a glint of sorrow in his demeanor. “ _He’s just out of prison._ ” She reminded herself once more.

She went to stand by his side. He reopened his eyes and met her gaze with a smug smile. “See something you like ?”

She remembered their first chat. The answer came naturally.

“I see a lot of delicious looking things, especially one…” She smirked. Austin’s smile widened. 

“Oh really ?” He answered.

She chuckled and nudged him. “Geez, be careful or the only thing you’ll get tonight will be water.”

“That’s fine by me, as long as I get to see you walk around in these perfect pants of yours.” 

Her cheeks reddened.

“Don’t make fun of me Austin.” She pouted.

“No seriously, you look cute.” He said.

He was being honest with her. It only made her reder. 

“Thanks…” She muttered.

He leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead before stepping away. 

“Tell me more about your coworkers.” He swiftly changed the subject.

She sighed.

“I already talked about our Boss, Benjamin. There are also the twins, Nairna and Lachlan.”

“These are uncommon names.”

“They are Scottish. Lachlan is the silent type, but his sister… She’s intense. Like really intense.”

“Strange way to describe a person.”

“Oh believe me, you will understand once you meet her. She can get really annoying… That’s when we are glad she’s got a brother with a thicker head.”

She noticed he wore a strange expression.

“Are you ok Austin ?”

“Yeah, I guess I’m just, you know, nervous.” He answered. Sayuri nodded, but deep down she was aware she had to keep an eye on him. After a few months talking, she knew acting tough to hide his true mindset was his specialty.

They walked silently for a few minutes before she grabbed his hand. He lifted his arm, looking at their tangled fingers, and smiled at her. “ _Ancestors, I love his smile._ ” She thought and blushed like a teenage girl.

* * *

The neighborhood was normal. There wasn’t any better word to describe it. No strange magical things, no monsters, no superpowers… Way different than what he’d expected after the things he’s already been through. Sayuri had explained that humans also lived here. After all, the members of the community were the ones living among them. 

Grey clouds were gathering above their heads. He remembered why he both liked and hated Seattle’s weather. It could rain like no tomorrow, and switch to the sunniest day of the year in minutes. Now and then, Pop would bring him on his bike when he was still a kid, hitting the road until they reached Alaska. He used to love… Well, he thought he still loved driving on the mountain roads. They would stop in front of a nice scenery and his father would share whatever treat his mother had discreetly packed in the bags. 

Austin didn’t know why his parents came more often to his mind. He’d been reminiscing a lot of their shared memories over the past weeks. He hid his discomfort from Sayuri by letting go of her hand and looking at the sky again. After a few seconds, he put an arm around Sayuri’s shoulders and walked again in the direction of the bar. 

The building came into sight. Even turned off, it was impossible to miss the blood-red neon forming the name "Crimson Rose". The outside looked like any bar he’d been at. Suddenly the double door opened brutally. A blond guy stormed out, closely followed by a feminine copy of him. 

“Lach’, I’m glad you covered for me this morning, but-” The girl stopped moving as she found out they had an audience. The other was already calmly walking toward Sayuri and Austin. The latter easily guessed they were the twins.

Nairna’s face lit up. Lachlan had stopped in front of them, one hand in his jean’s pocket, the other extended for a handshake.

“Lachlan Finley.” 

Austin shook his hand and introduced himself.

“Austin Russo.”

They got interrupted by Nairna’s shout.

“I knew it !” She rushed towards them.

Lachlan whispered with an apologetic smile.

“In advance, sorry.” 

Nairna took ahold of Austin’s hand and shook it with a large smirk across her face.

“I’m Nairna, this idiot’s twin sister !” The idiot silently mouthed 'Fuck you' at her attention.

“Hm, nice to meet you.” 

She let go of him and clapped her hands.

“Did she tell you that I was the one who pushed her so she tried online dating ?”

Austin answered her, while eyeing Sayuri.

“No she didn’t tell me.” 

“Oh, right she must have given you quite the portrait of us.” She shook her head.

“I only told the truth.” Sayuri shrugged.

Nairna nudged Austin. Sayuri glared at her menacingly, but the Scottish didn’t care.

“If you ever want to know juicy stories about her, you can come and find me !”

Austin looked at Sayuri with a mischievous grin. 

“I’ll take you up on that offer.” 

“But be careful about the consequences. Grumpy Cat sure bites.” Lachlan teased and Austin huffed a laugh. 

Sayuri rolled her eyes.

“Could we stop talking about _me_ ?” She scowled.

“Yeah we could talk about _the both of you_.” Nairna started. “Did you enjoy your first hours of freedom with our favorite white-haired girl ?”

Both Lachlan and Sayuri reacted.

“Nairna !”

She raised her hands in surrender.

“Sorry, sorry, that was too tempting !” She apologized but fooled no one about it. “Hope you’ll like it here. Too bad we are not playing on Wednesdays, you would’ve heard what our merry band can do !”

“We can continue our talk inside.” Lachlan cut his sister.

“Good idea Lach’.”

“Weren’t you up to something when we came by ?” Sayuri asked.

Lachlan sighed.

“Nothing important. Siblings stuff.”

The twins exchanged a few angrys whispers as they headed in the Rose.

Austin heard Sayuri exhale a huge breath. 

“It went better than I thought.” She confessed.

“They seem friendly.”

“They are.” She smiled sweetly. 

Austin leaned and murmured. 

“Stop worrying about me, angel.” She tensed, feeling his breath over her ear. 

She looked at him with doe eyes.

“I'm overdoing it, aren't I ?” She used the same voice level.

He answered with a nod and she sighed.

“Sorry…” She apologized, all embarrassed.

Austin stroked her cheek with the back of a hand and spoke smugly.

“You can always make it up to me, you know, when we are both home tonight.” He threw her a playful grin.

At first she opened wide eyes, but then she answered him in the same tone of voice to his surprise.

“Who said I’ll be the one _begging_ for it tonight ?” She grinned and let him there with a pat on the arm.

He breathed slowly. “ _Fucking perfect._ ”


End file.
